Los juegos del poder
by Son EmiliaMalfoy's
Summary: Ellos debían tener un ganador y yo, les haría el favor de matar a la única persona capaz de rebelarse contra ellos, el único que pudiese tener una oportunidad de ganarles. No importaba cuánto nos "amaramos", desde que pisamos la arena, supimos que ahora sólo teníamos un único propósito; El de aniquilarnos mutuamente. *A.U* ChichixGoku/VegetaxBulma
1. Prologo

_**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Akira Toriyama y aquel que haya comprado sus derechos y la trama está basada en "Los juegos del Hambre" de Suzanne Collins. **_

* * *

_**Los juegos del poder.**_

* * *

_**Prologo.**_

* * *

Entonces mis ojos negros se pegaron en el rostro sorprendido del chico, mi compañero, mi camarada, mi aliado, mi amigo, mi amante, el amor de mi vida.

Él recorrió con sus ojos oscuro todo el contorno de mi rostro compungido, me escudriñó con cuidado, buscando quizá qué cosa, ¿traición?, ¿miedo?, ¿qué? Tampoco era algo que yo sabía con cierta certeza, tenía miedo, sí, pero también sentía otras cosas que no sabía realmente cómo descifrar. Al fin los ojos se me nublaron por unas espesas lágrimas que luchaba por retener y no dejar salir. La gente que me observaba no podía notar mi angustia, no podía demostrar que en cierta forma yo era débil, no podía dejar entre ver que _ellos _eran los que estaban ganando, que eran los que siempre ganaban…

— Mátame —Susurró con voz suave, casi como si estuviese rindiéndose del todo, fruncí el ceño ligeramente, completamente anonadada ante las palabras firmes que salían de la boca del muchacho.

— ¿Qué? —Murmuré con voz ahogada, afirmando fuertemente la última flecha que me quedaba.

Él dio un paso hacía mi, decidido. Tomó la flecha entre mis manos y la acercó hacía el arco. Me removí con fuerzas, alejándome de él. Asustada.

— ¡Por qué no lo haces tú, ¿eh?! —Chillé con voz quebrada, Goku torció el gesto y chasqueó la lengua.

— ¡Porque decidí protegerte! —Gritó él casi saliéndose de sus casillas. Volví a dar un paso hacia atrás, sin saber realmente qué hacer—, tú tienes personas que están esperándote en casa —siguió, esta vez, bajando la voz—. Y yo prometí que te devolvería a casa sana y salva.

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza, las lágrimas abandonaron mis ojos y cayeron por mis mejillas.

— Chichi… Por favor —Susurró nuevamente, acercándose a mí con pasos cautelosos. Coloqué la flecha con lentitud en el arco, sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos, cuando la flecha apuntó hacía su frente pegué mi mirada al fin en su rostro—. Hazlo —Soltó con voz dura.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerzas, _bum, bum, bum, bum, _casi como si estuviese penetrando en mis orejas, lentamente, como una tortura… Ellos debían tener un ganador y yo, les haría el favor de matar a la única persona capaz de revelarse contra ellos, el único que pudiese tener una oportunidad de ganarles.

Aunque quizá… Él no sería el único.

* * *

_¡Hola!, ¿qué tal? Esta es mi primera historia que escribo de Chichi y Goku, pareja que realmente siempre me ha gustado, es más creo que es la única pareja que realmente me encanta de la serie Dragon ball, que fue realmente muy importante en mi vida. _

_Como he dicho en el disclaimer, la trama está basada en el increíble libro de Suzanne "Los juegos del Hambre", sin embargo, soy completamente inteligente como para saber que es latoso y aburrido cuando la historia es muy igual a algo que ya existe anteriormente, es por eso que he echo este fanfiction basado en el libro, pero que a la vez es muy diferente ya notaréis el porqué. _

_La historia está enteramente armada en mi cabecita loca y pues, ahora tengo que esperar su respuesta a la historia para ver si continuo con ella o no, ustedes saben que el lector es el que arma toda historia. _

_¡Espero que le den una oportunidad realmente! _

_No demoraré mucho en actualizar, creo yo, que aunque tengo estudio y todo eso, me emociona escribir nuevas historias. Esperaré sus comentarios. _

_¡Cuídense! _


	2. La selección

**Nada de esto me pertenece, personajes de Dragon Ball son de Akira Toriyama y trama pertenece a "Los juegos del Hambre" de Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: La selección.**_

* * *

Un grito potente se oyó por la pequeña casa que se encontraba a un lado de la alambrada que prohibía el paso de los aldeanos hacía el bosque.

Los cuatro habitantes de aquella pequeña choza se despertaron ante el grito sofocante que proliferaba la más pequeña de todas.

Chichi, una chica de dieciséis años se levantó con rapidez de su rígida cama para correr por el pequeño corredor hacía la habitación en donde dormían ambos mellizos.

Phea estaba sentada en su cama, con su cabello cobrizo desaliñado y sus ojos azules detrás de una densa capa de lágrimas, sollozando abrazada a un cojín, completamente asustada. A Chichi le pareció como un gatito, uno pequeño que espera paciente que su dueño regrese y lo acaricie porque se siente solo y perdido.

Davie, el hermano mellizo de Phea estaba sentado en la otra cama, restregándose sus ojos pardos, observando por entre sus dedos a su hermana.

— Está bien, todo está bien —Susurró la pelinegra al tiempo que se sentaba en una esquina de la cama de la chiquilla y la abrazaba suavemente.

Ella negó ligeramente con su cabeza, aún sollozando entre los firmes brazos de Chichi.

— Era yo —Dijo entre hipidos—, era mi nombre.

La pelinegra torció ligeramente el cejo y acarició con cuidado el cabello cobrizo de la pequeña niña.

— Nada pasará, Phea, yo me encargaré de eso —Aseguró la más grande—, además, es tu primera vez nada más, tu nombre no saldrá en la cosecha si apenas está en una papeleta.

Phea elevó su rostro redondo para observar fijamente a la chica que era como su hermana, intentando obtener seguridad en aquellos ojos negros profundos.

— ¿Segura? —Susurró la chica.

— Chichi tiene razón, Phea —Habló está vez el mellizo de la chica, con su cabello rizado y cobrizo al igual que el de su hermana. Se levantó de su cama para ir hacía la de su melliza y sentarse a un lado de ella—, ella siempre tiene razón, ¿verdad, Chi?

La pelinegra soltó una ligera risilla y asintió.

— Siempre tengo razón, tú lo has dicho Davie.

Una suave carcajada se dejó oír desde el umbral de la habitación, los tres chicos pegaron sus ojos en el rostro regordete de la madre de los mellizos.

— Veo que los tienes entrenados, Chichi —Habló la mujer de edad avanzada, la pelinegra sonrió y se separó de una ya tranquila Phea. La mujer se acercó y se sentó en la cama de su hijo—. Chichi tiene razón, niños, todo estará bien.

La pelinegra sonrió a la que sería su "madre adoptiva", quien en realidad, era la criada de su antigua casa, casa que se les fue arrebatada por los androides y esclavos del Doctor Gero al ser enterado de que su padre era participe de un grupo "revolucionario". Como era de esperarse, su padre fue ejecutado y ella llevaba a un orfanato, sin embargo, Mariem, su criada, decidió adoptarla como una tercera hija, siendo, que no tenía dinero para alimentar ni a sus propios hijos. Pero Mariem no tenía corazón para dejarla ir a un orfanato, no. Decidió adoptarla.

Había sido una bendición.

Chichi había aprendido artes marciales junto con su padre y este le había enseñado además a manejar un arma como lo era el arco y la flecha, cosa que se le daba muy bien y gracias a eso pudieron sobrevivir.

La pelinegra se encargaba de ir a escondidas al bosque, cazar para luego vender a algunos comerciantes ilegales y poder tener todos los alimentos necesarios para vivir, un poco de ropa y un techo para poder pasar el frío.

— Debo irme —Susurró la chica de dieciséis años, tres pares de ojos se le pegaron en su rostro.

— Ve con cuidado Chichi —Susurró Mariem, con una evidente mueca de desagrado, odiaba tener que verse forzada para ver a la chica partir a los bosques, cualquier cosa podría pasarle, pero si no lo hacían, todos morirían de hambre, sobre todo porque después de que se supiera que ella había trabajado para Ox Satán, nadie quería darle labor por miedo.

— Lo tendré —Aseguró la pelinegra.

Besó la coronilla de los dos niños y luego de sonreírle a Mariem salió de la habitación a pasos rápido. Lo mejor era salir de casa luego antes de que su _nana _–como ella le decía antes a Mariem- le comenzara a bajar el instinto sobre protector que a veces le daba. A Chichi le agradaba aquella preocupación a veces, porque le hacía recordar que aquella familia ahora era _suya _también, que ella era parte de ellos como ellos eran parte de ella. Los únicos que le quedaban y que ella iba a proteger con dientes y garras, con su vida si era necesario. Se los debía.

Cerró la puerta de su casa luego de vestirse y hacerse una cola baja de caballo, y se encaminó por el largo camino de tierra hacía el lugar en donde podía salir al bosque, era un pequeño agujero que estaba por debajo de los alambres de púas y que ella había encontrado hace unos tres años atrás cuando se encontraba desesperada por encontrar algo que comer.

Llegó al lugar y a punta de codo se pasó para ir hacía el bosque, se levantó y al trote se camufló por entre medio de los árboles para adentrarse más al bosque e ir por su arco y flecha. Y ponerse a cazar.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos más, subiendo por una pequeña colina, encontró el árbol hueco y se acercó para comenzar a treparlo con facilidad. Recordaba como anteriormente su padre le contaba historia sobre princesas en peligros y príncipes voladores que llegaban en nubes doradas a rescatar a la damisela, ella aprendió por las malas que todos aquellos hermosos cuentos eran falsos y que su realidad era muy distinta, porque ella era la princesa en peligro pero también era su propio príncipe. Debía recatase a sí misma, incluyendo en esta ecuación a su Nana y a los mellizos.

Llegó a la primera rama recta y de ahí descolgó su carcaj lleno de finas y peligrosas flechas puntiagudas. Comenzó a bajar con lentitud para no resbalar, era extraño, porque subir nada le costaba, pero bajar le era complicado.

Cuando estuvo a una distancia razonable del suelo dio un leve salto y cayó de pie, para luego acercarse al lugar ahuecado y sacar de ahí un hermoso arco de madera, tallado. Era lo único que tenía que anteriormente pertenecía a su madre.

Se mordió el labio inferior y se arregló la cola de caballo baja que se hacía diariamente para mantener su cabello lejos de su rostro y este no le molestase. Se pasó su mano por su frente corriendo su perfecto y recto flequillo.

Suspiró y luego de colocarse el carcaj de flechas detrás de su espalda y mantener el arco firmemente en su mano, comenzó a caminar silenciosamente por entre el bosque para ir en busca de su presa.

Alerta comenzó a avanzar hacía lo más profundo del bosque, escuchó el sonido de hojas siendo rotas por ligeras pisadas. Sacó una flecha de su espalda y la tensó en el arco, apuntando en el arbusto que estaba justo a su izquierda.

Tomó aire, dispuesta a atacar, sin embargo, antes siquiera de disparar la flecha se oyó el chillido de un animal siendo atacado y luego, aquel último soplo de vida.

Torció el gesto y sacando la flecha del arco la colocó en el mismo lugar de antes. Apretó el mango de su arco con molestia y se encaminó para traspasar el arbusto. Como era de esperarse encontró a la única persona que sería capaz de estar ahí cazando también, aunque le sorprendía que haya sido más rápido que ella, puesto que casi siempre era ella la que obtenía las presas como conejo más rápido.

— ¡Eh!, ¡estás en mi territorio! —Se quejó la pelinegra con los dientes apretados, sin embargo, se quedó de piedra al no encontrarse con la persona que creía que se encontraría.

El muchacho sonrió a modo de disculpa y elevó una mano enfrente de él casi como escudo, en la otra tenía el conejo que ella estaba dispuesta a cazar.

— Lo siento, no sabía que habían firmado un acta territorial —Se disculpó el pelinegro.

Cuando Chichi salió de su estupor, torció los labios y miró al chico con cierto grado de desconfianza.

— ¿Qué haces acá? —Preguntó la chica.

Él soltó una ligera risa incomoda.

— Pues… Krillin amaneció hoy un poco asustado —Reconoció el chico de cabello alborotado, Chichi enarcó una ceja—. Por la _elección_ de hoy, creo que se descompuso al hacer un conteo de "cuántas veces está mi nombre en la vasija hoy" —Contó el muchacho, casi como si Chichi fuese la mejor amiga de toda su vida.

Ella cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho e incómoda dio un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Cuántas veces está su nombre en la _vasija_? —Preguntó, sin poder evitar su curiosidad. No es como si Krillin fuese su amigo o algo por el estilo, es sólo que ella se había acostumbrado a cazar con él, tener claro los límites de cada uno e incluso hacer a veces intercambio con carnes y plantas comestibles. A veces, también, cuando Chichi tenía ánimos, vendían juntos en el comercio negro.

— Unas 38 veces —Respondió el chico, torciendo ligeramente su gesto.

— Creo que no ha hecho una buena inversión con los androides —Comentó la chica, sin quitar aquella postura defensiva, sin embargo, Goku parecía no notarlo y sonrió levemente.

— Creo que nadie lo ha hecho —Continuó él, sonriente.

Chichi no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, ante aquella sonrisa. Recordó al pelinegro de cuando era pequeño, le conocía e incluso él anteriormente le había hecho una promesa, promesa que no cumplió y que además parecía incluso haberse olvidado de ella. Aún así, a ella le tenía sin cuidado, después de todo, aquella promesa se la había hecho cuando eran críos y ella no sabía muy bien lo que hacía o decía. Lo que sí le molestaba, era que Goku y con suerte se recordaba de ella, pero prefería evitar decirle algo, más bien, prefería evitar al chico completamente.

Torció el gesto y se giró. Había perdido un valioso tiempo.

— El territorio de Krillin es el que está continuo al árbol hueco, el mío es el que tienes acá —Dijo ella volviendo al tema—, puedes quedarte con el conejo, porque fuiste más rápido. Nos vemos por ahí —Dio por finalizada la conversación, se giró para seguir con lo suyo, sin embargo, parecía que Goku no estaba en los mismos planes.

— Espera, Chichi —Murmuró el pelinegro, la pelinegra giró medio cuerpo, para observar al muchacho, quien sonrió algo nervioso—. ¿No crees que sería mejor que cazáramos los dos juntos?, luego tan sólo nos repartimos el botín —Opinó el muchacho.

La chica torció el gesto brevemente y luego negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

— No creo que sea buena idea —Contestó la chica, para luego dejar al muchacho con la palabra en la boca e irse del lugar.

Incomoda caminó por entre el sendero hasta encontrar a su próxima presa. Aquel día, por ser _ese _día, tenía menos tiempo para cazar, los de la Región Central llegarían a las dos y media en punto para luego a las tres comenzar con la ceremonia de selección. Y sería completamente caótico si alguien la descubriera vendiendo en el mercado negro. La ejecutarían o peor, la mantendrían como esclava, como uno de esos androides en que le hacen una completa transformación y los ocupan como esclavos.

Un escalofrío recorrió parte de su columna vertebral, de pie a cabeza al imaginarse una vida como un "robot".

Al final, cuando sonó las primeras tres campanadas que indicaban que pronto sería medio día, la pelinegra se pasaba para el pueblo con dos ardillas al hombro y un saco de cerezas que había sacado de uno de los árboles que había protegido con mayas.

Rápidamente vendió todo lo que había obtenido en el día de caza, compró cereales que no quedaban y un poco de carbón que estaba juntando desde ya para el frio invierno que se les venía encima, también compró aceite y se pegó un gustito de comprar una pequeña bolsa de dulces que le había dado aquel comerciante por las cerezas que había vendido, además de un pedazo grande de carne de ardilla.

Ya a las cuando le quedaba un cuarto de hora para las dos llegó a casa y se dispuso rápidamente a arreglarse. Se dio una ducha rápida y luego salió del baño para encontrarse con un obsequio encima de la cama.

Parpadeó completamente extrañada ante el vestido chino morado que estaba encima de su cama.

— Es el único vestido que pude rescatar del armario de tu madre —Susurró Mariem desde el umbral de su habitación, ella se giró para observar por sobre su hombro a su Nana, aferró la toalla contra su pecho.

— Gracias —Fue lo que pudo salir por su garganta debido a una fuerte presión en su pecho.

Hizo el amague de una sonrisa que fue respondida por una sincera de parte de Mariem.

— Vístete rápido para peinar tu cabello —Respondió la vieja, Chichi asintió y comenzó a vestirse.

Era tradición que su Nana le peinara el cabello de una forma bonita aquel día, en realidad, todos debían de presentarse a la ceremonia de selección de la manera más pulcra que se pudiese encontrar.

Pero este año era diferente y se sentía la tención en su pequeña casa. Era el primer año en que el nombre de Phea y Davie Long saldría en la vasija. Chichi conocía esa sensación, ese miedo anudándose en medio del estómago, ese miedo al saber que si tu nombre salía escogido estarías condenado a una muerte inminente.

Cuando terminó de vestirse se paró frente del espejo, Mariem llego y comenzó a cepillar su largo cabello con delicadeza, luego, lo trenzó con suavidad para después hacer una rosca justo en su nuca. Su flequillo caía por sobre su frente y dejaba dos mechones lisos y negros caer a ambos lados de su pálido rostro.

— Te ves hermosa —Susurró Mariem, Chichi se giró y sonrió levemente.

— Guao —Murmuró una vocecilla detrás de ambas mujeres, se giraron para ver a una colorina Phea, con el cabello amarrado en una coleta y un vestido rosa pálido, a su lado su hermano estaba con unos pantaloncillos cortos y una camisa, ambos miraban a la pelinegra casi como si estuviesen encantados.

— Estás muy linda, Chi, de seguro captarás la atención de todos los chicos del lugar —Aseguró Davie, con una sonrisa en su redondo rostro.

La pelinegra le devolvió la sonrisa un tanto avergonzada.

— Me gustaría ser tan linda como tú —Susurró la voz aguda de Phea.

Chichi suavizó sus facciones y se acercó a la chiquilla para tomarle la mano y sentarla en la cama.

— No, a mi me gustaría ser tan guapa como tu —Respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Parecía como que Phea iba responder a eso, sin embargo, su voz quedó ahogada ante una campanada que resonó por todo el pueblo, indicando que ya era la hora de que todos se juntasen en la plaza metropolitana.

La pequeña niña de cabello cobrizo se aferró con fuerzas a la mano de la mayor, quien, tragó saliva con pesadez y le sonrió con confianza a la más pequeña.

— Es hora, niños, vayamos —Habló Mariem con voz ahogada.

— Estará todo bien —Aseguró Chichi, mirando a las tres personas en aquella habitación—, lo prometo.

Salieron de la habitación todos con los estómagos revueltos. Asustados.

*.*.*

La plaza estaba llena completamente, rebosante. Tanto por niños que venían a la elección como por padres preocupados y asustados por sus hijos.

Las selecciones de nombres eran a partir de los 12 años hasta los 18, luego de eso, tú veías qué hacías con tu vida, si es que te habías salvado de "Los Juegos del Poder". Era difícil, perteneciendo a aquella región, la octava, quienes eran calificados como la peor región perteneciente al país entero, sólo porque apenas y dos personas han logrado ganar en aquel cruel y absurdo juego, la primera murió de sobredosis por las drogas y la segunda. Bueno, era un viejo alcohólico y pervertido. Pero era un hombre honorable, había ganado los juegos por el cuerpo a cuerpo, él practicaba las artes marciales y era todo un profesional.

Cuando la mano de Chichi soltó la de Phea y Davie, un miedo irracional se coló justo en medio de su pecho. _Es su primera vez, sus nombres están sólo una vez, sólo una vez, _intentó auto convencerse, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir que aquellas palabras, en aquella tómbola de la suerte, estaban de lleno, porque a cualquiera le podía tocar.

Asustada se removió en su puesto, deseando que todo aquel jaleo pasase lo más rápido posible, quería ir a su casa y abrazar a ambos mellizos, sabiendo que estarían a salvo por un año más.

Pronto una mujer de cuerpo voluptuoso y curvilíneo se subió al gran escenario que estaba en frente de todos los habitantes del pueblo

— ¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos! —Fue lo primero en decir cuando sus labios rozaron el micrófono que estaba justo en frente de ella, su cabello negro estaba amarrado de una forma completamente ridícula que superaba la ley de gravedad, sus ojos azules estaban ocultos en una capa de maquillaje verde que le cubría toda su piel; A Chichi le dio la sensación de estar viendo a un apestoso lagarto—. ¡Bienvenidos Octava Región a los Juegos del Poder número 99°!

Ella quizá esperaba un aplauso, sin embargo, sólo lo que recibió fue silencio. Al no tener el resultado esperado carraspeó y continuó con la presentación. Lo mismo de cada año. La canción perteneciente a la Región Central y un breve video de recordatorio de la guerra de hace cien años aproximadamente atrás, en donde, como era de esperar ganó el que fue padre del Doctor Gero, la invasión de los androides y del porqué enviaban a los niños a la arena a luchar a muerte unos contra otros. En total eran 24 los que entraban a la arena a pelear, una pareja por cada región, hombre y mujer. Eran doce las regiones obligadas a enviar a sus hijos a la lucha. Eran doce las regiones obligadas a ver como los niños se mataban entre ellos por un mandato de la Región Central.

— ¡Bien! —Habló nuevamente la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro tapado en maquillaje—, ¡comenzaremos con la selección de los Hados* de este año! —Estaba contenta, porque creía que este año sería el último en el cual representaría a la octava región.

Chichi se removió incomoda en su puesto cuando vio como aquella mujer verde caminaba a pasos endemoniadamente lentos hacía la primera vasija, en donde estaban los nombres de las chicas. En su estómago se hizo un nudo y cerró los ojos con rapidez.

_Que no sea mi nombre _—pensó— _que no salga escogida yo, por favor. _No sabía bien a quién rogaba, pero los últimos cinco años le había funcionado. Entonces, cuando la mujer canta el nombre a todo pulmón de la nueva Hado, se da cuenta que aquella manda de pedir a quizá qué que su nombre no sea escogido realmente funciona. Sin embargo, su respiración se corta y todo le da vuelta al darse cuenta a quién pertenece ese nombre.

Y la ve, tal y como la había visto en la mañana, con los ojos hundidos y sin colorete en sus mejillas regordetas. Su cabello cobrizo se había salido por los lados de su firme coleta y miraba a todas direcciones, como un gatito asustadizo.

Porque el nombre que ha sacado aquella mujer de la vasija es el nombre de Phea Long. La pequeña niña que cuida cada día, aquella a la que le inventa cada historia para hacerla dormir, incluso cantarle.

Phea camina por entre las chicas del lugar, con pies tiritones y desorientada, llega al pasillo que forman la separación de hombres y mujeres y es tomada por dos Androides desde la espalda para ayudarla a avanzar hacía el escenario.

Es cuando las manos frías y metálicas de los androides tocan la espalda de Phea cuando Chichi logra reaccionar.

No tiene la necesidad de empujar a las chicas que están en su camino, porque ellas se abren paso para dejarla pasar.

— ¡Phea! —Grita a todo pulmón cuando llega al camino, da unos pasos hacia adelante para acercarse hacía ella, la pequeña y frágil Phea, sin embargo, su camino se ve obstruido por unos androides que le impiden el paso—. ¡No, no, Phea! —Chilla con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que la pequeña niña se gire y detenga su paso. Ambos Androides, quienes obstruyen el paso de la pelinegra, la retienen con sus frías manos y ella no encuentra palabra más adecuada que gritar que la que suelta con todas sus fuerzas antes de verse alejada de la chiquilla—. ¡No, déjenme! ¡Me ofrezco como voluntaria! ¡SOY VOLUNTARIA! —Gritó más fuerte al darse cuenta de que los Androides no la soltaron, entonces, cuando las últimas palabras salen de su boca, quienes la retienen se abren paso para dejarla pasar.

Chichi se acerca corriendo hacía donde está la pequeña niña, quien se aferra a ella tiritona, asustada. Como un gatito.

— Dije que te protegería —Susurró entonces cuando la abrazó con fuerzas—. Ahora déjame ir, ve donde tú madre y déjame ir.

Phea se niega a hacerlo, sin embargo, cuando los Androides la separan de ella, Phea llora y corre hacía donde está su mamá, esperándola con lágrimas en los ojos.

Chichi aprieta sus labios, sintiendo como su corazón late tan fuerte que no le deja oír lo que ocurre en el exterior. Sube a la tarima, en donde la espera la mujer réptil y se coloca al lado derecho de ella, quien parece mucho más feliz que antes.

Está claro, ella es la primera persona de toda la región que se ofrece como voluntaria para ir a los juegos.

— ¡Vaya, nuestra primera voluntaria!, ¡qué alegría! —Chilla la presentadora, pero el silencio es tan irrompible que ni su voz chillona es capaz de quebrar—. ¡Un aplauso para…! ¿Cuál es tú nombre, chica?

— Chichi Ox —Susurra la pelinegra, cabeza gacha, intentando por todos los medios a no derramar ninguna lágrima, no se dejaría ver débil, no frente a los de la Región Central, quienes obviamente tenían sus ojos puestos en la pantalla del televisor, sorprendidos por el cambio brusco que tomó el asunto.

— ¡Un aplauso para Chichi Ox! —Gritó la mujer. Pero nadie aplaudió.

Chichi elevó su mirada al ver como toda la gente de la región llevaba su puño izquierdo a un costado de su pecho, donde estaba el corazón, daba dos golpecitos y luego lo bajaban. Era un mensaje, un mensaje de las Regiones. Significaba admiración y apoyo. La pelinegra decidió que lo mejor sería bajar nuevamente su vista, no podía llorar, no podía hacerlo.

— ¡Bien! —La voz de la presentadora nuevamente se dejó oír, rompiendo el tenso silencio—, ¡ahora vamos por los chicos!

Se acercó a la vasija, pero ya no podía empeorar nada. Nada.

Chichi debía aprender a no creer que nada empeoraba, porque siempre cuando una persona pensaba que nada podía ser peor, ¡pum! Y pasaban cosas mucho más malas, cosas crueles, como si la vida se estuviese burlando de ella.

— ¡Davie Long!

Su respiración volvió a cortarse, sintió como todo su cuerpo tenía una fea y dañina descarga eléctrica. Porque la suerte no estaba de su lado aquella vez, en realidad, la suerte jamás ha estado de su lado.

Pegó rápidamente los ojos, abiertos como plato, en el rostro del chico de cabello cobrizo que miraba anonadado hacía todos lados. Confundido, seguro de que eso no podía estar pasándoles a ellos, no a ellos.

Debía haber un error, un feo error, porque… ¿Cómo era posible aquello?

— ¡Me ofrezco como voluntario! —La voz fue firme y completamente clara, pero a Chichi le costó reconocerla, es decir, ¿quién lo creería?

Porque cuando sus ojos se pegaron en aquel extraño voluntario no vio ni una sonrisa bromista ni amistosa como lo había visto en la mañana, si no vio una mirada serena, un rostro serio y los labios completamente rectos.

Aquello no era una broma.

Son Goku era la persona que se había tirado a voluntario como Hado por el pequeño Davie, creando una fuerte confusión en cada uno de los habitantes. Aún más en ella, que creía que todo aquello era una pesadilla y que la respiración volvía de manera muy lenta a su cuerpo, demasiado para su gusto y para su salud.

* * *

_Había dicho que no demoraría mucho en subir el segundo capítulo y pues no lo hice, como tengo la historia armada en mi cabeza, no me cuesta plasmar lo que debo poner, sobre todo porque estoy emocionada por este fanfic. Espero que ustedes también. _

_Sé que es el primer capítulo y no dice mucho, lo sé, pero encuentro que se pone interesante cada vez más, es decir, ¿quién se esperaba que fuese el otro niño elegido como "Hado"? y que Goku también se lanzara como voluntario, extraño, verdad? _

_Bueno, les quitaré todas las dudas que puedan tener conforme avance el Fanfic. _

_¡Espero sus Review respecto a este capítulo! No cuesta nada, pero nada dejar la huellita y comentar sobre lo que se lee, cosas que se puedes mejorar, si les ha gustado o si les ha desagradado, me gusta cuando me critican porque me ayudan a mejorar, claro, si es que las criticas son constructiva, ya sabéis. _

Hado*: _Bueno, Hado son aquí los participantes de los juegos, en el libro de Collins eran los tributos y yo lo cambié a Hado que es un sinónimo de destino, eso también se sabrá el porqué, tiene un significado, por supuesto. _

_Bien, no los molesto más, espero dejen sus comentarios y les haya agradado este capítulo y que por supuesto me comente!, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi._

_**¡Muchas gracias a todos quienes me comentaron!, me alegro mucho de que les haya parecido interesante la historia, si tienen alguna duda pueden dejarlo en forma de PM o en un Review y yo lo contestaré por mensaje interno. ¡Gracias quienes agregaron a Follow también! **__  
_

_Son Emilia Stonem. _


	3. Despedidas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del genio Akira Toriyama y la trama de la genia Suzanne Collins. **

_**Summary: **Ellos debían tener un ganador y yo, les haría el favor de matar a la única persona capaz de rebelarse contra ellos, el único que pudiese tener una oportunidad de ganarles. No importaba cuánto nos "amaramos", desde que pisamos la arena, supimos que ahora sólo teníamos un único propósito; El de aniquilarnos mutuamente. *A.U* ChichixGoku/VegetaxBulma_

_**Words: **2,770 sin contar "notas de autor" ni titulo. _

_**Rated:** T. _

_**PP: **Chichi/Goku._

**_Universo Alterno._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: Despedidas. _**

* * *

Mientras él subía hacía la tarima para colocarse en el otro costado de la mujer réptil, Chichi no podía evitar preguntarse incansablemente el porqué el chico había hecho aquello.

Él nada se había demorado en tirarse como voluntario al oír el nombre de Davie salir en la cosecha, mientras ella, le costó más de un par de minutos reaccionar y hacer lo que debía hacer, lanzarse como Voluntaria por Phea. Pero en ella era entendible, ella vivía con los mellizos, ella los quería tal y como si fuesen sus propios hermanos, sangre de su sangre, sin embargo, Goku y con suerte sabía que el pequeño Davie Long vivía junto a ella, entonces, ¿por qué se había ofrecido como voluntario? ¿Qué era lo que le había impulsado a sentenciar su propia muerte? Porque si Chichi tenía algo claro ahora, sería que ambos morirían en la arena.

— ¡Vaya!, ¡vaya! —Habló nuevamente la animadora, completamente maravillada ante los acontecimientos recién sucedidos—. ¡Esto sí que es una sorpresa agradable!, ¡me encanta!, ¿cuál es tu nombre, chico?

Goku ya se encontraba al otro lado de la mujer de verde, observando con la frente en alto, con las manos a ambos costados de su cuerpo, con la espalda recta y una mirada decidida que se paseaba por cada uno de los habitantes de la octava Región.

— Son Goku —Respondió firme y decidido.

— ¡Nuestros Hados de este año son: Chichi Ox y Son Goku! —Gritó nuevamente la mujer de piel verde. Contenta—: Pueden tomar sus manos como competidores.

Entonces ella dio un paso hacia atrás, sin nada que interviniera entre ella y él. Chichi elevó su frente y se giró hacía el chico para estirar su mano, él la miró y dio un leve sonrisa, ella lo miró con seriedad, confundida aún por la actitud que había tenido el muchacho, extrañada ante el porqué de su actuar. Estrecharon sus manos y él le dio un apretón casi amistoso, la confundió más.

Luego de eso, la pelinegra dio un último vistazo a toda la gente que estaba ahí, mirándolos fijamente, con tristeza… Y volvieron hacer aquel gesto de admiración, con la mano empuñada se dieron dos golpecitos a un costado de su pecho, casi como si les estuviesen dando sus fuerzas ó quizá su pésame. ¿Quién sabe?

Los Androides llegaron a su lado y tomándola desde la espalda le indicaron el camino que debía de llevar para llegar al departamento de regulaciones, en donde llevaban a los Hatos escogidos y de ahí se podían despedir de sus familiares y amigos. Eran cinco minutos que le daban a cada una de las personas que se iban a despedir y quince minutos en total era el tiempo que se les dejaba adentro, porque luego se los llevaban directo al tren que los llevaría a la Región Central.

Fue ahí donde los separaron, a Goku lo metieron en la habitación que estaba continua a la de ella. Era pequeña y tenía un amplio sofá de color vino. Suspiró y se sentó en él, a la espera de que llegara su familia. Porque nadie más iría a despedirla, después de todo ella no tenía amigos ni gente que le tuviese real agrado… ¿Verdad?

Y aquello le hacía volver a la pregunta que se estaba haciendo desde que el pelinegro de cabellos despeinados elevó su mano con firmeza y se ofreció voluntario. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, ¿qué lo había impulsado a hacerlo? _Debe de haber sentido lastima,_ pensó, _cualquiera con corazón bondadoso lo hubiese sentido… Pero… _Por mucha lástima que ella misma hubiese sentido por otra persona no hubiese regalado así de esa manera su vida.

Jamás.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Una colorina de cola entró corriendo, gimoteando para luego abrazarse a la pelinegra que se había levantado del sofá apenas la puerta se había abierto.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó con su cara escondida entre los brazos de Chichi.

— Escucha, Phea —Susurró ella, para luego mirar a su nana y Davie—, escuchen los tres —elevó un poco más la voz—, tienen que ser fuertes y salir adelante sin mí.

— No hables como si ya hubieses perdido —Habló Mariem con voz ahogada, Chichi la miró fijamente. Ella estaba con los ojos vidriosos pero con la frente en alto, intentando estar completa, por los mellizos, por ella—. Puedes hacerlo, Chichi —, continuó—, eres fuerte, la chica más fuerte que he conocido en mi vida, vivirás.

La pelinegra bajó su vista, no tenía ni ganas ni la fuerza necesaria para afirmar aquello. No quería darles falsas esperanza, no quería mentirles y luego… Cuando llegue el momento y ella se dé cuenta que no es un sueño, que está en la arena y que todos querrán su sangre.

— No mueras, Chi —Susurró con voz ahogada Davie, es la primera vez que lo ve tan pálido, quizá aún tiene el recuerdo de la voz de aquella mujer réptil gritando su nombre en la selección—. Sabes cazar —Aseguró.

Asintió.

— Lo sé —Murmuró, aún abrazando el frágil cuerpo de Phea—. Ahora escúchenme… Cuando… En mi ausencia —Prefirió cambiar la palabra y no decirles "cuando vaya a mi muerte inminente" — su única preocupación será "no morir de hambre" —Aseguró—, pueden vender mi ropa e intercambiar huevos de sus gallinas —Continuó, recordando las gallinas que tanto ella detestaba, sin embargo, ahora las veía como una oportunidad de vivir—. Mariem, puedes ir a pedir de adelantado comida en el comercio negro, por último y busca trabajo como cocinera ahí, sé que pueden dártelo, y si no, insiste, les gusta la gente insistente.

Mariem asintió firmemente, casi como si estuviese oyendo las órdenes de un militar.

— Cuídense entre ustedes —Susurró, abriendo uno de sus brazos para recibir el cuerpo de Davie, quien la abrazó de inmediato—, Davie, eres el hombre de la familia, cuida de ellas, ¿vale?

— Vale —Respondió el niño con la voz quebrada y nariz gangosa.

Y el tiempo se les acabó, quizá sería la última vez que se verían y Chichi estaba segura que ellos lo sabían, porque cuando dos Androides entraron, los chicos se aferraron a su cintura y Mariem se acercó para besar con dulzura y fuerzas la coronilla de la chica.

— Ganarás, yo lo sé —Susurró la mujer—, confío en ti. Volverás. Tú padre y madre orgullosos estarán.

— Os quiero —Respondió ella, ignorando a los Androides—, sobrevivan.

Chichi sintió si el llanto la acosase continuamente para poder salir, pero ella no lo dejaría escapar. Los Androides separaron a duras penas a los chicos de la pelinegra, pero al fin lo logran y lo último que escuchó gritar de ambos mellizos, como si estuviesen conectados o se las hayan arreglado para gritarlo al mismo tiempo, antes de que la puerta se cerrase.

— _¡Te estaremos esperando en casa, Chi! ¡Te queremos! _

Suspiró y volvió a sentarse en el sofá con una sensación amarga dentro de su pecho, sintiendo las piernas como gelatina e intentando controlar las nauseas.

Bajó su vista y tragó saliva con fuerzas, debía controlar aquel impulso de largarse a llorar, al menos hasta que llegase la noche y pudiese descargarse con la almohada, sólo eso iba a esperar, faltaban unas cuantas horas pero ya llegaría.

Se sobresaltó cuando oyó la puerta abrirse con suavidad. Extrañada se levantó rápido del sofá, creyendo que eran más Androides que venían a buscarla para llevársela hacía el auto que la llevarían a la estación de trenes y luego… A la Región Central.

Pero estaba equivocada, porque cuando un chico calvo y de baja estatura cerró la puerta tras de sí se dio cuenta que aún no era momento de marchar y que alguien más había decidido darle la despedida.

Krillin.

— Hola… —Saludó algo avergonzado, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la vista pegada en sus zapatos.

Chichi no respondió el saludo, ¿para qué?, ahora no era momento de hacerse la educada, quería saber porqué recibía aquella visita. Aunque… No era de extrañar, puesto que muchas veces habían hablado un poco más de dos palabras mientras cazaban, porque Krillin era experto en trampas y debía alimentarse, aun así, su mejor amigo, Son Goku, también iba hacía el mismo lugar al cual iba ella, entonces, ¿qué hacía despidiéndose de ella?, si Goku estaba en la habitación continua… ¿O ya se había despedido de él?

— ¿Vienes a darme el pésame? —Preguntó, aunque la pregunta era completamente tosca, su voz sonó suave, como si estuviese cansada.

— Vengo a despedirme —Susurró él—. Y también a decirte algo que te dejará tranquila, según mi criterio.

La pelinegra enarcó una ceja, ¿venía a decirle el porqué Goku se había tirado como voluntario?, ¿quería quitarle la curiosidad, esa curiosidad que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro?

— ¿A sí?, ¿qué?

Krillin se removió en su puesto y bajó su vista ruborizado un tanto.

— No dejaré que mueran de hambre —Habló con voz serena y potente, voz sincera, palabras sinceras, Chichi sabía que no podía desconfiar de sus palabras. Y Krillin tenía razón, porque un peso bastante grande se le salió de los hombros, el calvito no dejaría que ellos murieran de hambres, él los alimentarían.

— Gracias, de verdad —Respondió ella.

— No es nada —Aseguró él.

Chichi se permitió sonreírle por un breve momento, después de todo, incluso quizá podía considerar a Krillin también como un amigo, lástima que de aquello se había dado cuenta muy tarde, ahora que iba a morir, se daba cuenta que él se comportaba como podría hacerlo un amigo. Era algo reconfortante en cierto grado.

— Eh… —Balbuceó la chica con suavidad desde su puesto—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Krillin la miró alzando una ceja, dándole a entender que la estaba oyendo. Chichi se infundió ánimos para continuar—; ¿Sabes tú por qué Son Goku se ofreció como Voluntario?, ¿por qué se suicidaría de aquella forma por alguien que siquiera conoce?

El muchacho sonrió levemente y se encogió de hombros.

— Eso es algo que deberías preguntárselo tú, porque a mí no me quiso responder —Aseguró el chico.

Ella quería insistir, es decir, ¿cómo era que el mejor amigo del chico en cuestión no sabría el porqué de ese suicidio?, era algo absurdo e imposible, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo, porque tan pronto como sus labios se abrieron para decir algo más entraron aquellos Androides con forma humana que en realidad eran humanos programados.

— Cuídalos, por favor —Fue lo último que pudo decirle entonces a Krillin antes de quedar nuevamente sola en la habitación.

*.*.*.*

Apenas unos minutos habían pasado de que Krillin había salido de la habitación cuando esta se volvió a abrir, como esperaba, su amigo Yamcha entró, apresurado y algo temeroso. El pelinegro de cabello revuelto pegó sus oscuros ojos en su amigo y sonrió como si nada estuviese pasando.

Yamcha se extrañó completamente. Goku se estaba yendo hacía la Región Central, hacía una muerte amenazadora.

Frunció el cejo.

— Puedo saber por qué lo hiciste, Goku —Preguntó el chico cruzando los brazos justo en frente de su pecho, mirando a su amigo fijamente, escudriñándolo casi como si estuviese buscando la respuesta en el rostro del chico.

— ¿Hacer qué? —Preguntó Son Goku sin entender.

Yamcha torció el gesto ligeramente.

— Pues… Firmar tu sentencia de muerte por ese niño —Aclaró Yamcha, el pelinegro menor rodó los ojos. Yamcha sabía que Goku era casi un niño en cuerpo de adolescente, era impulsivo como el solo y odiaba completamente las injusticias, sin embargo, jamás creyó que aquello iba a pasar y quería saber el porqué, porque debía haber uno.

— Pues lo hice y ya, ¿crees que no tengo oportunidades de ganar, Yamcha? —Preguntó el pelinegro casi ofendido. El de pelo más largo bufó y descruzó los brazos de su pecho para acercarse a su amigo.

— Claro que sí las tienes y creo que ganarías si no fuera por la chica. —Lo soltó directamente, Goku torció el gesto, extrañado y Yamcha sonrió con tristeza—, dime, ¿qué pasaría si quedan ustedes dos al final en la _arena_? Es la chica que caza con Krillin algunas veces, ¿verdad? Es fuerte, muy fuerte y buena cazadora, es buena con el arco y las flechas, yo no dudaría ni un segundo en sus habilidades, Goku, puede llegar a la final, es más, sé que llegará a la final. Y tú también lo harás, entonces, dime, cuando llegue ese momento, ¿la matarías?

Goku lo miró por unos momentos, fijamente. Krillin le había hecho la misma pregunta que Yamcha, pero de distinta manera, más bien su mejor amigo sólo le había preguntado el porqué lo había hecho, y él sincero respondió un _"no sé",_ porque no lo sabía realmente, pero Yamcha lo había expuesto de otra manera diferente.

— Tendría que llegar el momento y yo…

— ¡Já! —Soltó con ironía Yamcha—, no digas eso, Goku, te conozco desde que eras un niño pequeño, no serías capaz de matar a una persona inocente, una persona que conoces desde pequeño y menos a ella. Porque ha sido por ella que te has ofrecido como voluntario, estoy seguro de eso.

— Ya para —Rogó el chico de cabellos revueltos con el cejo fruncido—, estoy por irme, como dices tú, a mi "muerte amenazadora", ¿puedes simplemente despedirte de mí y decirme cuánto me extrañarás?

Yamcha rodó los ojos, típico de Goku.

Asintió y se acercó a su amigo para darle un abrazo amigable y un suave golpecito en la espalda, luego se separó de él y sonrió con amargura.

— Eres un imbécil —Masculló mirándolo fijamente, volvió a abrazarlo—. Nos volveremos a ver en otro lugar, Goku, apostaría por ello.

Y fue lo último que pudo decir Yamcha antes de salir lentamente por la puerta la cual había sido abierta por un Androide. Y él no se pudo despedir, porque las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta.

Yamcha lo daba por muerto, eso quería decir que él conocía la respuesta a la pregunta que él mismo había formulado.

Suspiró y segundos después la puerta volvió a abrirse. Creyó que serían los Androides que venían a llevarlo al tren, sin embargo, se encontró con tres cabezas que lo miraban fijamente, los dos más pequeños un tanto atrás de la más alta.

La puerta fue cerrada y nadie dijo nada, los cuatro se miraban fijamente y era extraño, dado que él había salvado en todas sus palabras al pequeño Long.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera preguntar algo, cualquier cosa, se fijó que la pequeña niña se acercaba con un pequeño paquete en sus manos, se lo tendió y él lo tomó con una de sus manos, el olor le golpeó la nariz apenas lo acercó a su rostro.

Era un pedazo de pan fresco.

— Gracias —Susurró Goku.

— No, gracias a usted por salvar a mi hermano —Respondió entonces la chiquilla a lo que Goku sonrió levemente pero no dijo nada.

Mariem se acercó un paso al pelinegro, sin embargo, guardó silencio bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro, bajó un tanto su cabeza e hizo una inclinación.

— Estamos todos muy agradecidos con usted, joven Son —Susurró la madre de los mellizos—, sea cual haya sido su motivo, le agradeceré toda la vida aquel gesto que ha tenido para con mi hijo.

Entonces, como si hubiesen estado practicando, el pequeño Long tomó la mano de su hermana y ambos hicieron una leve reverencia que hicieron sonrojar al muchacho.

— Gracias por ofrecerse como voluntario señor —Esta vez fue el pequeño chico Long, Goku ya se estaba volviendo incomodo ante tanto agradecimiento.

— No se preocupen —Susurró con suavidad—. Y gracias por el pan.

— No es nada —Respondió Mariem, pero el joven pelinegro sabía que sí era algo, porque el pan debió haberles costado caro, bastante y ellos no eran de familia adinerada, y ahora, sin Chichi, no sabía él cómo era que sobrevivirían los pequeños niños, pero prefirió guardar silencio.

Se miraron por otros minutos más, entonces Mariem sonrió en forma de despedida y abrió la puerta para salir, sin embargo, fue detenida por la voz de Goku.

— Cuidaré de ella —Dijo el chico, la mujer se giró con los ojos abiertos completamente, extrañada ante las palabras de él, porque se suponía que desde ahora él y su "hija" serían enemigos.

No tuvo contestación, porque Mariem salió de la sala junto con sus hijos, porque ya era hora, debían irse al tren.

Goku elevó nuevamente el mentón.

Ya había firmado un acta no tacita y había respondido a la pregunta formulada de Yamcha. No sería capaz de matar a la chica.

Él se encargaría de que Chichi Ox regresara a casa sana y salva.

Porque Chichi sería la vencedora de los Juegos del Poder n° 99.

* * *

_¡Hello!, I'm Back! _

_No me demoré tampoco en subir este capítulo, principalmente porque es algo corto, sin embargo, creo que se merece ser un capítulo de sólo las despedidas tanto de familiares como de amigos, sólo amigos en el caso de Goku quien no tiene familia. _

_Aunque está corto espero que les guste de igual manera, yo sentí el capítulo lleno de emoción, quizá sea porque soy sensible, quizá no, sin embargo, me gustó escribirlo y espero que a ustedes les guste leerlo. _

_Otra cosa, antes que lo olvide. También habrá de la pareja Vegeta/Bulma, que también me gusta pero no tanto como la de Chichi y Goku, sin embargo, tengo toda su "historia" en mi cabeza ya armada, aunque, aún no aparecerá, luego lo hará (hablo de los personajes, porque para que nazca su amor, buuh, eso sí que será pausado). _

_Bueno, espero les guste el nuevo capítulo y me lo hagan saber por medio de Review's. Realmente agradezco a todos a quienes hayan comentado el capítulo anterior, porque sinceramente, cuando yo no veo motivación por parte del lector en mis historias me desanimo un montón y pronto dejo de escribir, estoy emocionada por este proyecto por ahora si que no me demoro por eso, además, siento que hay interés en ustedes y les gusta, es por eso que sigo con el proyecto. _

_Está bien, **¡gracias por los Review's anterior, los aprecio mucho! **_

_Favoritos/Follow también, gracias por leer. _

_¡Saludos! _

_ .S. _


	4. El Maestro Roshi

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fantástico mundo creado por Toriyama, al igual que Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecientes a la brillante Suzanne Collins. **_

_**Summary: **Ellos debían tener un ganador y yo, les haría el favor de matar a la única persona capaz de rebelarse contra ellos, el único que pudiese tener una oportunidad de ganarles. No importaba cuánto nos "amaramos", desde que pisamos la arena, supimos que ahora sólo teníamos un único propósito; El de aniquilarnos mutuamente. *A.U* ChichixGoku/VegetaxBulma_

**_Words:_**_ 5.680 palabras sin contar notas de autor._

**_Rated:_**_ T._

**_PP: _**_Chichi/Goku._

_**UNIVERSO ALTERNO.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: "El Maestro Roshi"**_

* * *

Abrumada observó cada rincón de aquel lujoso y gran tren. Los Androides que custodiaban y se paseaban por el tren eran un tanto diferentes a los que "cuidaban" de la Octava Región, estos no eran ni fríos ni parecían ser metálicos, parecían humanos, pero sin embargo, tenían un "algo" que la confundían y la hacían creer que cien por cientos no eran humanos. Quizá por sus movimientos tan rectos o por sus miradas perdidas o frías que no demostraban ninguna clase de sentimiento.

La mujer réptil iba un poco más atrás de ambos Hados, quienes estaban completamente sorprendidos y anonadados observando el salón comedor en donde había una larga mesa llena de deliciosa comida, desde dulces hasta una fuente en la que caía un líquido café por él como cascada. Chichi torció el gesto completamente asqueada. Mientras ella y Mariem a veces debían quedarse sin comer un pedazo de pan por dárselo a Phea y Davie y que no muriesen de hambre.

— ¿Y bien?, ¿qué les parece? —Preguntó la animadora de la Octava, Chichi la miró por sobre su hombro y asintió. No tenía mucho que decir, ósea, ¿qué iba a decir? _"Sí me encantó, muchas gracias por dejarme vivir los últimos días de mi vida en un lugar tan lujoso"_, sabía que no podía ser hostil con ella si es que quería sobrevivir, iba a necesitar que la _apadrinaran _y sin ella y su _Mentor_, sería difícil tenerlos.

— ¡Esto es asombroso! —Soltó su acompañante con evidente fascinación en su voz, Chichi no pudo abstenerse a rodar los ojos completamente fastidiada ante las palabras tan emocionadas por parte de su compañero. ¿No se daba cuenta, acaso, que esto era casi una burla?, mostrarles cómo era que vivían los de la Región Central con tantos lujos mientras ellos pasaban frío, hambre y miedo en las demás regiones.

— Pues —Habló nuevamente la mujer réptil—, todo esto es suyo por ahora —Agregó, casi contenta por eso—, es una alegría para los Androides servirles —Soltó una risilla que exasperó aún más a la chica.

— Entonces… ¿Podemos coger toda esta comida? —Preguntó Son Goku con una sonrisa en su rostro casi infantil, la mujer verde sonrió junto con él y asintió.

— Podéis… —Pero no pudo terminar su frase porque Goku ya no se encontraba tan cerca de ella, el chico se había acercado a la mesa y había tomado con ambas manos dos de los diferentes pasteles que estaban servidos ahí. Chichi cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y la mujer le tocó el hombro—. Tú también podéis comer, chica… Pero intenta hacerlo con un poco más de educación —Añadió al ver cómo Goku estaba cogiendo cada alimento con las manos, como se los metía a la boca casi entero y se los tragaba casi sin masticar.

Creyó que nada podría exasperarla, sin embargo, el último comentario la hizo enojarse aún más, quitó su vista del rostro de la mujer verde y se acercó a la mesa con paso firme, descruzó sus brazos de su pecho y mirando sonriente a la mujer réptil tomó con una de sus manos un pedazo de pastel que había justo enfrente de ella. Se lo metió a la boca casi todo y masticó.

— Mmm, esto está muy _gueno_—Aseguró con la comida aún sin tragar. La animadora pegó su tacón con fuerza en el suelo y luego de mascullar un "indignos" salió de la habitación, dejando solo a ambos Hados, comiendo de los dulces que estaban encima de la mesa.

Chichi se sonrió al ver como la mujer se retiraba del salón, Goku, con la boca llena observaba a la chica, extrañado, ¿por qué sonreiría? Se tragó la comida que tenía en la boca y tosió un poco al haberse atorado con un pedazo de masa de algún pastel.

Sus ojos negros estaban pegados en el rostro de Chichi, por fin había dejado de comer para prestar atención cien por ciento a cada movimiento o gesto que hacía la chica, no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación que debía tener con ella, no sabía cómo era que le iba a decir que él la protegería porque no se veía capaz de matarla, ni tampoco sabía cómo responder a la pregunta que obviamente le iba a formular la pelinegra, lo peor de todo es que él sabía que a ella sí le debía una respuesta coherente, no como a Yamcha o a Krillin. Lamentablemente no tenía ninguna respuesta razonable.

Chichi acercó su mano hacía la fuente con aquel líquido café tan espeso, remojó su dedo índice en él y se lo llevó a la boca, un sabor dulce impregnó su paladar y le hizo sentir cierto cosquilleo en el estómago, sin siquiera poder evitarlo soltó una exclamación de encanto ante tal sabor.

Goku la miró fijamente ante la exclamación, enarcó una ceja y sin siquiera poder evitarlo acercó uno de sus dedos a la fuente para hacer lo mismo que hizo la chica, untó su dedo en el líquido espeso y luego se lo metió a la boca.

— ¡Mmm…Esto está delicioso! —Soltó el pelinegro emocionado. Chichi, quien anteriormente había sonreído sin siquiera poder evitarlo, pegó sus labios y los volvió a una línea recta casi perfecta.

Pegó su mirada en el chico quien nuevamente había untado su dedo en el brebaje para luego llevárselo a la boca y saborearlo mientras en su rostro había una expresión de completo placer. Chichi torció el gesto asqueada al pensar que ella quizá había puesta la misma expresión en su rostro, bufó con suavidad y se giró para ir hacía el compartimiento que minutos atrás la mujer réptil le había presentado como su dormitorio durante la trayectoria a la Región Central.

Tenía aún hambre y ella lo sabía, pero no iba a aceptar la comida que _ellos_ le regalaban casi con cinismo, como si se burlaran, en realidad, estaba segura que así era como lo hacían, ellos se burlaban de ella y de todos los competidores de Los Juegos del Poder. Si que no aceptaría su comida, además, haberse comido dos o tres pastelillos de aquellos le había hecho doler de una forma extraña el estómago, como si este hubiese recibido comida demás, acostumbrado a siempre pasar hambre y comer cualquier porquería.

Sin embargo, apenas y se acercó un par de pasos a la salida la voz de su compañero de juego la detuvo abruptamente.

— ¿Dónde vas? —Su pregunta salió completamente natural, Chichi pensó que la manera en la que le dijo le sonó a una demanda, frunció el cejo y se giró para mirar fijamente a su compañero.

— ¿Por qué preguntas? —Rebatió su pregunta con otra, Goku se sonrojó levemente y se encogió de hombros levemente.

— No lo sé, digo… No quiero que te vayas y que me dejes solo aquí —Respondió él un tanto avergonzado al haber sido tan impulsivo.

— ¿Y por qué no? —Cuestionó la chica completamente extrañada, atónita ante las palabras que habían salido de la boca del muchacho pelinegro. _¿Qué le pasa?, _pensó, _¿acaso no sabe que desde ahora seremos enemigos inevitablemente?_

— Porque somos una dupla, ¿no? Alguien podría entrar aquí y no me gustaría que me viera solo, además, deberíamos hablar, ¿verdad? —Preguntó.

Chichi torció el gesto completamente extrañada ante las palabras del pelinegro, _¿dupla?, ¿hablar?_ Bueno, la verdad sí que deberían hablar sobre un tema, más bien, él debería de hablar y soltar el porqué hizo lo que hizo. Pero ¿dupla? Eso no lo serían, al menos ya no podrían serlo.

— Primero —Soltó con voz dura y decidida, cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho—, tú y yo no somos, ni fuimos, ni seremos una dupla, ¿entiendes? La única palabra que puede ser usada para nosotros es… Enemigos. Y segundo, tú deberías hablarme a mí y contarme el porqué te lanzaste como Voluntario por Davie, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Y quiero la verdad.

Goku, completamente anonadado por las palabras empleadas por la chica, torció el gesto ligeramente confundido y luego, de unos segundos casi eternos de silencio, se rascó la mejilla intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

— No podía dejar que el niño viniese a los juegos —Respondió el chico—, iba en contra de mis principios, además, tú te lanzaste Voluntaria por su hermana.

— Yo vivo con ellos, ellos son como mis hermanos, pero tú jamás habías siquiera hablado con ellos —Respondió la chica—, entonces, ¿por qué firmar un contrato no tácito aceptando una muerta segura?

— ¿Crees que no puedo ganar? —Preguntó entonces el chico, casi como si estuviese desviando el tema, porque en verdad, no sabía cómo responder a eso.

Chichi pareció sorprendida ante lo dicho por el joven, se removió incomoda en su puesto y titubeó completamente avergonzada.

— No… No he dicho que no puedas ganar, es sólo… Yo…

— Olvídalo —Respondió el moreno y para sorpresa de la pelinegra el muchacho sonrió suavemente—. Con respecto a lo segundo, creo que haríamos un muy buen equipo, ¿no lo crees así?

Chichi abrió sus labios para rebatirle, sin embargo, sus palabras tuvieron que quedarse atascada en su garganta porque de pronto la puerta corrediza del tren se abrió, dando paso a la mujer lagarto nuevamente junto a dos Androides, una rubia de ojos azules que según Chichi parecía muy real acompañado de otro muy parecido a la rubia pero de pelo negro y ojos también azules, claros, casi como el agua pura de un río.

— Chica y chico, me alegro que se hayan mantenido en esta sala, otros Hados ya hubiesen corrido a chismorrear el tren —Nuevamente la pelinegra se sintió ofendida ante la forma de hablar de la mujer en contra a los chicos y las chicas de su Región, frunció el cejo—. Les vengo a presentar a los Androides que estarán con ustedes en todo este proceso. Son número 18 —Apuntó a la mujer rubia quien hizo un leve reverencia que a Chichi le pareció por sobre todo forzada, luego apuntó al chico—, y su hermano, número 17.

El tipo también hizo una leve reverencia, a este le salió más natural, sin embargo, Chichi estaba completamente atontada por las palabras que había dicho la animadora, ¿hermanos? Sería posible que dos Androides fueran hermano, ¿cómo había sido que hayan tenido tanta "suerte"? La chica sabía que todos aquellos traidores o aquellas personas que cometían delitos los hacían pagar de la peor manera, convirtiéndolos en Androides, no sabía muy bien cómo era que lo hacían, sabía que les metían un _chip _por medio de una aguja y transformaban a los seres humanos en unos robots sin sentimientos ni pensamientos propios, les enseñaban que el único ser que mandaba era el doctor Gero, sin embargo, la pelinegra tenía entendido que los _robots _eran descuerados y tenían partes metálicas, al menos así eran los Androides de su Región, pero estos parecían más humanos que los otros.

— Tanto 18 como 17 estarán a su servicio durante la "previa" de los juegos —Continuó la animadora—. Se suponía que ahora también llegaría su _Mentor_, pero supongo que él se encuentra metido en el vagón del bar o en su habitación durmiendo, lo perdí apenas pisamos el tren —Chasqueó la lengua—, una lástima, si lo pillo le digo que se aparezca para la cena, los demás Androides también tienen la orden de hacerlo y bueno, les digo a ustedes también, si lo ven, no duden decirle que tenemos que reunirnos para la cena, para que se vaya rompiendo un tanto la tensión. Por ahora, son libres de hacer los que se les dé la gana, siempre y cuando sea dentro del tren y no intenten atentar contra sus vidas —Sonrió, casi divertida por lo último dicho.

— No eres muy buena animadora, ¿verdad?, por eso te mantienes en la Octava —Sabía que no debía soltarlo, sin embargo, no pudo detenerse cuando ya las palabras se escaparon de sus labios y las soltó sin más. Cuatro pares de ojos se pegaron en su rostro, cuál más sorprendido que los otros, sin embargo, cada expresión facial fue cambiando. La de ambos Androides volvió a ser seria y sin ningún matiz de sentimientos, la de Goku en una sonrisa casi risueña y la de la mujer Réptil se volvió en una evidente mueca de completo desagrado.

— Entonces… ¿Podemos ir a nuestras habitaciones ya? —Preguntó Goku, casi como si quisiese romper con el silencio y evitar a toda costa a que la animadora respondiese lo que Chichi había dicho. La mujer pareció salir de su transe, entonces forzó una sonrisa y sacudió su cabeza de forma afirmativa, Goku sonrió—. ¿Y podemos llevarnos pasteles a la habitación? —Volvió a preguntar.

La sonrisa forzada de la mujer pareció dubitativa, pero luego la mantuvo firme en sus labios y volvió a asentir.

— Sí, pueden llevarse la comida a las habitaciones si lo desean, luego los Androides 17 y 18 se encargarán de limpiar. Ahora con su permiso, necesito un baño de tina urgente —Susurró lo último y salió del vagón.

Ambos Androides hicieron una leve reverencia y se giraron para salir.

La pelinegra miró por el rabillo de los ojos a Goku, esperando que este no estuviese mirándola nuevamente, sin embargo, el chico se había ya girado hacia la mesa para llevarse algunas golosinas hacía la pieza tal y como había preguntado. Chichi aprovechó aquel momento para poder salir de aquella habitación, sin embargo, nuevamente, la voz del moreno la detuvo.

— Cuando vuelvas a casa, dile a los mellizos y a Mariem que muchas gracias por el pan, estuvo delicioso.

Ella se giró sorprendida completamente ante lo que el muchacho había dicho. ¿Pan?, ¿qué pan?, ¿su tía le había regalado un pan a su enemigo?, ¿por qué?, ¿por haberse lanzado como voluntario por Davie?, ¿acaso creía su tía, Goku y todos los de la Octava que ella no hubiese podido proteger a Davie de los juegos?, ¿acaso pensaban que no lo hubiesen salvado?... Y lo que más llamaba la atención de la chica, por lo que había dicho él, "_cuando vuelvas a casa", _¿se estaría burlando? ¿O él realmente creía que ella sería capaz de acabar con 24 personas y cuatro de ellos asesinos en potencia?, ¿de verdad, creía que podía acabar con él?

— Se los diré —Soltó, con el cejo fruncido, casi molesta por lo que él había dicho, como si en verdad ella creía que estuviese ironizando. A esas alturas no sabía qué era cierto y qué no lo era, todo la confundía realmente y sobre todo lo que venía por parte de ese chico.

*.*.*.*

Sus lágrimas caían por sus ojos sin parar.

Había pensado, inútilmente, que podría echarse una siesta antes de la cena, sin embargo, apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada fue bombardeado por recuerdos. Recordaba las noches en paz que tenía junto a Mariem, Davie y Phea, riendo, recordaba cuando acostaba a ambos mellizos y les contaba historias fantásticas de dragones, magos, príncipes y princesas, recordaba que algunas veces les cantaba, recordó incluso a Krillin, el chico con el cual a veces se topaba cazando y compartían algunos secretillos de la caza y de la recolección… Recordó a su padre por sobre todo, su sonrisa, su potente y grave risa, sus historias divertidas, sus enseñanzas y su sabiduría.

Sollozó acotada en la cama en posición fetal. Porque todo aquello lo había perdido y lo peor, todo se le había sido arrebatado por la Región Central, por Gero.

Cuando observó que el sol se estaba escondiendo por entre las montañas, se levantó de la cama para ir a su baño privado, darse una ducha y evitar a toda costa que los ojos se le marcasen por lágrimas mal secadas.

Se metió al baño y entonces comenzó a sacarse el vestido que anteriormente pertenecía a su madre con cuidado de no estropearlo, cuando muriese, esperaba que el vestido fuese llevado a su casa para ser entregado a su nana y así pasar a Phea y que esta tenga un vestido bonito en su closet y un recuerdo de ella.

Suspiró y se acercó a la ducha, sin embargo, observó completamente confundida todos aquellos botones que estaban puestos en un monitor a un lado de la ducha. ¿Qué clase de ducha era esta?, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan complejos?

Se envolvió en una toalla para no estar desnuda ahí, asustada de que alguien entrase a su cuarto y la viera ahí, sin ropa intentando aprender a ocupar aquella extraña ducha. Tocó un botón y comenzó a salir agua completamente caliente de la ducha, empañando el gran espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en el baño, apretó de nuevo el botón y cortó el agua. Suspiró.

Fueron dos golpes que se oyeron desde fuera de su cuarto, ella se acercó a la puerta, cubierta por una toalla y abrió. Aquella rubia Androide se encontraba detrás de la puerta, mirándola fijamente con rostro serio, Chichi esperó que le dijese algo, sin embargo, ella sólo la miraba fijamente, como si la escudriñara. La pelinegra se removió incomoda en su puesto.

— En 18 minutos más la cena estará lista —Habló entonces con voz aguda y firme, le pareció incluso demandante y completamente amenazadora. Tragó saliva y asintió.

La Androide rubia, que si bien recordaba ella era número 18, se giró para dirigirse quizá a qué lugar, sin embargo, se detuvo cuando Chichi la llamó.

— ¡18! —Se giró—, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? —Preguntó completamente tímida, la rubia la miró fijamente por varios segundos, la pelinegra pensó en lo difícil que sería no demostrar sentimientos algunos, que tu rostro sea siempre el mismo de siempre, serio y sin expresiones.

N° 18 se giró y la miró fijamente por algunos minutos, minutos que a Chichi le parecieron eternos, estuvo a punto de decirle que lo olvidara cuándo la rubia se acercó a ella y susurró con voz monótona y perdida.

— ¿Cuál sería?

La pelinegra se sonrojó ligeramente y se corrió de la puerta para darle espacio a la Androide para que entrara a su cuarto.

— No sé cómo es que funcionan las duchas aquí, ¿podrías enseñarme? —Preguntó la pelinegra, 18 asintió nuevamente y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño.

Le explicó que cada botón pertenecía a una opción de ducha, habían tres botones en la parte superior del monitor, esos tres controlaban la temperatura del agua, o caliente, o helada o tibia, había otro que controlaba si se quería ocupar como ducha o baño de tina y otra los jabones y olores que se querían ocupar para lavarse el cabello y el cuerpo. Chichi entendió entonces y sonrió de manera de agradecimiento.

— Muchas gracias —Susurró la pelinegra, la Androide 18 sonrió levemente y eso le produjo a Chichi una extraña sensación de desconcierto—, puedes sonreír…

La Androide 18 enarcó una ceja completamente divertida ante lo que dijo la pelinegra, sacudió su cabeza afirmativamente.

— No soy un objeto, soy un Androide más avanzado que los que hay en tú Región, niña —Aseguró n° 18—, sólo se me ha instaurado un chip, estoy programada de diferente forma que los otros Androides. Yo fui una humana.

Chichi frunció el cejo ligeramente y luego bajó su vista, eso lo sabía, recordaba que su nana Mariem le había explicado que ahora, la nueva ley del país era que los traidores serían utilizando como esclavos de la Región Central, como Androides, borrando tus recuerdos de humano y quitándote la posibilidad de pensar por ti mismo. Estar programado para cumplir órdenes.

— Está bien… —Susurró la pelinegra sin tener muy claro que decir—, gracias por lo de la ducha.

— De nada —Respondió la rubia—, recuerda, quedan 16 minutos para la cena.

— Me ducho y estoy ahí —Aseguró entonces la pelinegra. La Androide salió después de la habitación dejando nuevamente sola a la chica.

Se quitó la toalla entonces y luego de regular su ducha decidió que lo mejor sería darse el baño rápido e ir a cenar. Después de haber estado llorando casi toda la tarde se sentía algo cansada y aturdida y quizá, sólo quizá en la noche podría sucumbir ante el cansancio y dormir como un bebé.

Eso era lo que esperaba, sin embargo, sabía que era demasiado pedir poder dormir bien toda la noche.

*.*.*.*

Goku se encaminó por el pasillo mientras se sacudía su –de por sí- cabello desordenado, que llevaba húmedo por la reciente ducha. Su estómago estaba gruñendo por el hambre que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, Krillin siempre le recriminaba que tenía un estómago demasiado grande para el gusto de todos, sin embargo, si se hablaba de comida él no tenía muchos problemas. Vivía completamente solo en una pequeña casita en la que antiguamente vivía cómodamente con su abuelito Gohan, cuando murió en extrañas circunstancias Goku ya tenía bastante en claro cómo podía sobrevivir. El pelinegro de cabello revuelto era un excelente cazador, sabía manejar su larga lanza que había creado él mismo, iba hacía lo más profundo del bosque –en donde nadie visitaba, siquiera Chichi y Krillin- e iba a pescar al lago. Cuando conoció a Krillin comenzaron a intercambiar algunas cosas, porque Goku era un muy buen cazador pero no sabía cómo podía vender e intercambiar cosas y las veces que lo hizo había terminado siendo estafado, Krillin le enseñó algunas cosas y le intercambiaba a veces pescado por mantas y carbón, así había sido como Goku había logrado salir adelante tras la pérdida de su abuelito.

— Oh, chico, me alegra que ya hayas llegado —Habló la animadora con una sonrisa que a Goku sí le pareció sincera, sin embargo, Goku creía que todo el mundo siempre era sincero, si que en realidad no se podía saber si aquello era o no era cierto.

El pelinegro sonrió ligeramente y se acercó a la mesa la cual estaba llena de platos recién servidos. Había una fuente de donde salía un vapor con un exquisito aroma.

— ¿Qué comida es esta? —Preguntó entonces Goku, mirando aquella olla con una mirada completamente deseosa.

— Es un consomé de verduras con carne de res, una delicia. Sírvete si así deseas —Respondió la mujer de piel verdosa. Se había cambiado de vestido y se había maquillado los ojos con brillantina dorada.

Goku ignoró el hecho del maquillaje y procedió a llenar su plato de comida. Segundos después llegó Chichi al vagón comedor, pegó su mirada en ella y sonrió mientras se llevaba un pedazo de pan fresco a la boca. La chica llevaba su cabello largo y lacio amarrado en una coleta baja, lo traía húmedo gracias a la ducha. Se sentó.

— Hola, chica —Saludó la mujer verde con una evidente mueca de desagrado, Chichi sabía que ella no era una de sus favoritas.

— Hola —Devolvió el saludo con suavidad, como si estuviese agotada de pelear. El pelinegro pegó sus ojos fijos en el rostro de la chica, masticó su pan mirándola fijamente, ella pegó sus ojos en él y se dio cuenta que Goku había notado sus ojos rojizos, clara señal que había estado llorando. Se sonrojó ligeramente y corrió la vista con cierto desprecio.

— No encontramos a Roshi por ningún lado —Rompió el hielo la animadora, mientras le echaba unos cubitos de azúcar a la taza de té y revolvía con parsimonia—, debe de haber estado en su recamara porque están todos seguros que no lo dejamos debajo del tren —Pegó sus ojos de color azules escondido tras kilos y kilos de maquillajes en ambos—. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha hablado con él? —Preguntó.

Chichi sacudió su cabeza de forma negativa mientras tomaba una chuleta que estaba justo frente de ella y que se veía completamente apetitosa, la puso en su plato.

— Él era compañero de mi abuelito en la escuela —Aseguró Goku, sin embargo, Chichi sabía que era mentira, porque ella sabía que tanto el abuelo de Goku, tanto como Roshi y su propio padre participaban en una academia de artes marciales ilegal que fue descubierta unos trece años atrás por unos Androides—, una que otra vez he hablado con él, pero nada de importancia, dudo que se acuerde de mí, en realidad.

La pelinegra sabía también que aquello era falso, porque cuando el abuelo de Goku falleció hace muchos años atrás, Roshi, el único ganador vivo de los Juego le enseñó una que otra técnica de batalla. Eso le hacía comprender a Chichi que estaba en clara desventaja ante el chico, aunque, ella también podría tener cierta ventaja sobre él. Era buena con el arco y la flecha.

— Es un hombre… Un tanto complejo para tratar —Habló nuevamente la mujer réptil, ambos Hados sabían que ella debía de conocerlo, puesto que, habían trabajado juntos por años intentando, una y otra vez que alguno de sus Hados ganaran los Juegos, fracasando en cada uno de ellos—. Le gusta un poco demás la bebida y no es muy bueno sociabilizando con las personas, pero es un hombre bastante inteligente. Estoy segura que él les enseñará todo lo que sabe.

La pelinegra de ojos oscuros se metió una gran cucharada de carne a la boca para no soltar algún comentario mordaz en contra del que sería su mentor o en contra de la animadora nuevamente.

— El maestro Roshi es muy divertido —Aseguró Goku, con una sonrisa en su boca mientras nuevamente se llenaba la boca de pan y sopa.

Justo en ese momento la puerta corrediza del vagón se abrió abruptamente, las tres personas que cenaban en ese lugar pegaron sus ojos en la nueva persona que se les unía. Chichi jamás en su vida había visto en persona al Maestro Rochi, siempre lo había visto alcoholizado en la televisión mientras inútilmente trataba de presentar a sus Hados y a conseguir patrocinadores para ellos.

No tenía porte elegante, tampoco tenía pelo y siempre utilizaba anteojos oscuros que ocultaban sus ojos, no sabía a ciencia cierta si el anciano los ocupaba por alguna enfermedad o algo así o los usaba porque no quería que alguien supiera hacía donde se dirigía su mirada. Tenía una barba larga y blanca que cubría pare de su boca junto con un bigote y Chichi podía jurar ver que le faltaba un diente. Era un viejo chico pervertido y alcohólico.

Entró encorvado al comedor y afirmándose por un bastón se acercó hacía la mesa, vestía una camiseta veraniega y tenía en su espalda una extraña caparazón.

— He llegado tarde, al parecer —Respondió el viejo para luego sentarse en la otra punta de la mesa, lo más alejado de ambos Hados, sonrió con suavidad—. Vaya, vaya… Dos nuevos Hados, pero diferentes al resto, ¿verdad? Son nuestros primeros Voluntarios, ¡felicidades!

Goku sonrió con suavidad, al igual que Chichi, pero ella sabía que el viejo estaba siendo irónico.

— Son Goku —Soltó su nombre mirando por entre sus gafas oscuras al muchacho de cabellos revoltosos y luego, miró a la chica—, Chichi Ox.

Ella sintió como una descarga eléctrica recorría su columna vertebral al oír su nombre de los labios del viejo, asintió también, tratando de demostrarse segura.

— ¿Cómo está, Maestro? —Preguntó Goku sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, a Chichi le pareció que tanto su maestro como Goku tenían una cierta complicidad que no lograba involucrarla.

— Dentro de mi estado, chico, ¿cómo crees que voy a estar? —Preguntó el maestro—. Soy Muten Roshi, su mentor, ¿qué tan feliz me puede hacer eso, Goku?

Chichi sabía que lo que decía el maestro era sarcasmo, completamente sarcasmo, pero no sabía si realmente Goku entendía el sarcasmo que empleaba el maestro para con él, o quizá lo hacía para la animadora, que aunque guardaba silencio seguía sentada ahí, en la punta contraría de la mesa.

— Y… —Habló por primera vez la pelinegra de ojos color negros, la única Voluntariada de la Octava Región—. Nos ayudarás a conseguir _padrinos_ y nos enseñarás todo lo que sabes sobre los Juegos, ¿no es así? —Preguntó entonces, sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos, pero ella sabía que Muten Roshi no le despegaba la vista.

— Así es, así es —Asintió el viejo Roshi—, pero no estés tan impaciente, preciosa —Siguió él.

— Estaba justo hablándoles de ti, Roshi —La voz de la animadora llamó entonces la atención de los tres—. Al parecer, la chica nunca había hablado contigo pero el chico sí lo había hecho, yo les dije que eras muy inteligente y los ayudarías a intentar ganar, ¿verdad?

Roshi se acercó un plato para luego echarse un poco de puré de patatas.

— Bueno, acabo de despertar, ¿por qué tanta prisa? —Parecía molesto por lo dicho por la mujer réptil, molestia que no pasó desapercibida ni por Chichi ni por Goku.

— Pero nos ayudará a sobrevivir, ¿verdad maestro? —Preguntó entonces Goku, Roshi pegó su vista en él y con una mirada tensa y dura bajo sus gafas soltó con voz firme.

— Sobrevivir es algo que sólo ustedes pueden hacer, no yo —Aseguró Muten Roshi.

— Pero usted es nuestro Mentor —Insistió Chichi—, su trabajo es ayudarnos a sobrevivir, usted lo hizo una vez, ¿no debería explicarnos como hacerlo ahora nosotros?

Goku asintió dándole la razón a la chica, la mujer réptil soltó un sonoro suspiro y luego se levantó de la mesa, despidiéndose de los presentes con un seco "nos vemos mañana". Ante la mirada atenta de los tres se marchó. Luego de ese extraño momento, ambos Hados volvieron a pegar sus ojos en el rostro arrugado del viejo Roshi.

— Escuchen —Habló con voz segura mientras que se servía vino en una copa—, sean sinceros con ustedes mismos y dense cuenta de que las posibilidades de que puedan sobrevivir al menos una semana en la _arena_ es tan mínima como que yo me consiga a una joven y guapa mujer.

Chichi frunció el cejo ligeramente mientras tragaba nuevamente un pedazo de carne que se había metido a la boca.

— ¿Entonces qué hace aquí?, no nos sirve de mucho, realmente —Aseguró la pelinegra, muy suave pero a la vez firme.

El pelinegro miró a su maestro.

— Usted pudo hacerlo, maestro ¿por qué uno de nosotros no lo hará? —Preguntó el chico de cabellos alborotado.

— Primero, porque tú Goku no serías capaz de matar ni a una mosca —Respondió el viejo—, ¿o me equivoco?

— No, pero si la situación se vuelve tensa y es mi vida o la de otro Hado…

— Vas aprendiendo, Son Goku —Dijo entonces el Maestro y sonrió ligeramente—, pero lastimosamente te conozco como para saber que lo dejarías inconsciente pero vivo.

El chico se echó a la boca un pedazo de pan, algo molesto por las palabras de su maestro.

— Entiende, chico, que eres demasiado bueno e ingenuo para este juego, podrías ganar y las tienes todas para hacerlo, pero… —Guardó entonces silencio.

— Pues yo sí quiero ganar, debo hacerlo, ¿sabe? —Habló esta vez Chichi, mirando fijamente a su mentor, completamente fastidiada al sentirse fuera de aquella conversación.

— Todos quieren ganar —Aseguró Roshi entonces—, el problema es que sólo lo hace uno.

— Bueno —Habló nuevamente la chica con voz demandante—, pero tendrá que ayudarnos le guste o no, porque para eso está usted aquí, ese es su trabajo y le guste o no nosotros lo necesitamos para poder ganar. No podemos hacerlo solos, porque si fuese así, créame que hace ya bastante rato me hubiese levantado de la mesa para no escucharlo más.

Ambos hombres tenían sus ojos fijos en ella, Goku parecía asombrado, pero Roshi tenía su rostro serio, sus labios estaban pegados y parecían hacer una fina y perfecta línea recta debajo de su tupido bigote. Fueron unos segundos que la sala permaneció en silencio y luego fue roto por una gran carcajada que se escapó de los labios de Muten Roshi.

— Tienes actitud, preciosa, eso me gusta —Respondió el viejo luego de controlar su risa—, pero la actitud no te ayudará a ganar —Aseguró.

Chichi entonces chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, se bebió de un sorbo lo que le quedaba de jugo, se limpió los labios con una servilleta y se levantó de la mesa sin decir nada. Salió del salón comedor dando un golpe fuerte a la puerta corrediza.

Cuando la puerta fue cerrada de un golpe entonces Roshi pegó sus ojos en su ex discípulo.

— Interesante chica, ¿verdad?

— Es la hija de Ox Satán —Respondió entonces Goku, mientras se servía un pedazo de carne.

Roshi asintió.

— Lo sé, bastante fuerte y guapa, ¿no lo crees? —Preguntó entonces el viejo.

— No es el momento de que se ponga pervertido —Le aseguró Goku—, usted en realidad no parece dispuesto a ayudarnos y eso le tiene bastante molesta, maestro Roshi.

Asintió.

— Yo creo que sí tendría la oportunidad de ganar —Sugirió el maestro y miró luego fijamente al pelinegro—, ¿qué tal tú?

— También lo veo muy probable —Aseguró el chico, asintiendo.

— ¿Pero y tú? —Preguntó—, ¿qué pasaría entonces contigo?

Goku se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

— Usted lo ha dicho, maestro, yo no sirvo para este juego —Fue su respuesta.

Como Roshi lo creía, Son Goku ya había cavado su propia tumba. Lo conocía tan bien, que apenas cuando él había levantado la mano ofreciéndose voluntario por el niñito, supo entonces que lo había tenía que dar por pérdido. Roshi, entonces, nuevamente sintió aquella horrible frustración al conocer la muerte de uno de sus Hados, que en este caso, sería su antiguo y más fuerte discípulo. Era una pena, una real pena.

— Entonces, ¿la ayudará? —Preguntó el chico.

Roshi asintió con suavidad mientras bebía nuevamente de su copa de vino.

— Haré lo posible —Fue finalmente su respuesta, la cual salió de su garganta con voz seca y rota. Porque Son Goku, entonces, moriría.

* * *

_¡Ey!, aquí he vuelto trayéndoles el capítulo número cuatro. ¿He sido buena chica?, ¿verdad? Yo creo que sí, porque el capítulo me ha quedado largo y no me he demorado nada en subirlos. _

_Sé que este capítulo es algo aburrido y lento, pero tiene que ser así porque el Maestro Roshi se merecía una presentación de este tipo, ¿a qué sí? _

_El próximo capítulo aparecerá otro personaje muy querido, _

_En este capítulo también han aparecido dos grandes personajes que estarán también muy metidos en la trama, los Androides 17 y 18, los cuales también tienen un importante rol en el fanfic. _

_**¡Muchas gracias por los review que me han dejado! Realmente he estado muy contenta por la aceptación de este fanfic, me alegra que les esté gustando, realmente, para mí su opinión es completamente importante y me gusta realmente leer cada comentario que tienen sobre la historia. **  
_

_**Si tienen alguna pregunta, no duden en dármela a conocer que la responderé por mensaje interno. **_

_**Espero sus comentarios para este capítulo y que por supuesto les haya gustado.**_

_**¡Besos y abrazos virtuales! **_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Hasta luego. **_


	5. La región Central

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fantástico mundo creado por Toriyama, al igual que Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecientes a la brillante Suzanne Collins.**_

_**Summary: **Ellos debían tener un ganador y yo, les haría el favor de matar a la única persona capaz de rebelarse contra ellos, el único que pudiese tener una oportunidad de ganarles. No importaba cuánto nos "amaramos", desde que pisamos la arena, supimos que ahora sólo teníamos un único propósito; El de aniquilarnos mutuamente. *A.U* ChichixGoku/VegetaxBulma_

**_Words:_**_ 3.850 palabras sin contar notas de autor._

**_Rated:_**_ T._

**_PP: _**_Chichi/Goku._

_**UNIVERSO ALTERNO.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: "La región Central"**_

* * *

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez sintió una sensación de amargura total, sobre todo porque apenas y había dormido tres horas y en esas tres horas había tenido como mínimo dos pesadillas en las que el nombre de Phea salía sorteado una y otra vez en la selección, a eso se le agregaba que el nombre de Davie también salía de la vasija y nadie podía evitar que fuesen ellos a los juegos porque tanto ella como Goku estaban muertos. Por último, esperaba que fuese parte de la pesadilla el hecho de que ella estuviese yendo en aquel tren a los juegos, pero cuando despertó en una cama con sábanas tan suaves y con un olor tan fresco, como de recién lavado, se dio cuenta que estaba en el tren de camino a la región Central.

Se levantó con suavidad y sin ganas, deseaba quedarse ahí, postrada en una cama para siempre y si su suerte era mucha, morir después del primer mes por hambre o cualquier cosa. Se metió a la ducha y comenzó a darse un baño de tina, intentando relajar sus tensos músculos, aún así, nada pudo tranquilizar sus nervios que la carcomían por dentro, porque sabía que aquel día llegarían a aquella región.

Arrastrando los pies salió de su habitación con rostro cansado, caminó por el largo y desolado pasillo hasta llegar nuevamente al salón, era el único lugar del tren que conocía ya que el día de ayer se había pasado del salón comedor a su habitación y no había querido ir a investigar las demás habitaciones que la mujer réptil les había mostrado con anterioridad.

Al llegar al salón comedor se encontró con la sorpresa de que su mentor junto con Goku ya estaba ahí, conversando sobre algo que ella le extrañó completamente.

Los juegos.

— Encender una fogata es lo más estúpido que puedes hacer —Aseguraba el viejo pervertido—, solo lograrías captar la atención de los demás Hados.

Chichi frunció ligeramente el cejo, ¿acaso el maestro ya había tomado a su preferido? Bueno, era obvio, él intentaría mantener con vida a Goku por una razón que todo el mundo conocía, lo conocía mejor que a ella. Suspiró, su trabajo de mantenerse con vida sería más pesada de lo que ella misma creía.

— Oh, hola, Chichi —Saludó Goku cuando sus ojos se pegaron en el rostro cansado de la pelinegra—, ¿cómo amaneciste? —Preguntó.

La pelinegra levantó el mentón sin quitarle los ojos oscuros de encima al muchacho de cabellos revoltosos. _"Hipócrita", _fue la única palabra que cruzó por la mente de la chica.

— No ha sido mi mejor noche —Respondió mordaz, cosa que pasó desapercibida por Goku pero no por Roshi ni por la mujer réptil que se encontraba sentada en un sofá puliendo sus uñas largas y afiladas.

Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó justo en frente del pelinegro, a un lado de su "mentor".

— Bien, entonces —Dijo la chica apenas se sentó—, ¿va a cooperar con nosotros?

Roshi la miró por sobre sus anteojos y sonrió de soslayo mientras untaba una tostada en mermelada.

— ¿Qué saben de las otras regiones? —Cuestiono como si no fuera la gran cosa, casi ignorando la pregunta que le había hecho la muchacha, Chichi pareció no importarle porque contestó casi de inmediato.

— No gran cosa —se sirvió chocolate caliente sintiendo como sus tripas gruñían por comida—, sé que cada uno se especializa en algún cargo estatal. La de nosotros es el Ministerio del Medio Ambiente.

El viejo asintió, dándole a entender a Chichi que tenía la razón, miró a Goku.

— ¿Sabes de que van las otras regiones, Goku?

El pelinegro negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

— ¿Y tú, hermosa? —Miró a Chichi, quien también sacudió su cabeza de forma negativa, suspiró— La primera región es del Ministerio de la Economía, la segunda región es del Ministerio de Salud, la tercera región es del Ministerio de Relaciones Regionales, la cuarta región es del Ministerio de Justicia, la quinta región es del Ministerio de Educación, la sexta región es del Ministerio de Telecomunicaciones, la séptima región es el Ministerio de Prevención Social, la novena región es de Cultura, la décima región es de Ministerio Militar, la onceava región es el Ministerio de Energía y por último la doceava región es del Ministerio de Armas.

Tanto Goku como Chichi estaban asombrados por el conocimiento que tenía el Maestro ante todas las regiones y ambos sabía que él conocía más de lo que estaba diciendo en ese mismo instante.

— Ahora, hay tres regiones con las que deben tener especial cuidado —Añadió—, la primera región, que son seres tan fríos pero a la vez tan inteligentes que cumplen con sus objetivos con facilidad, no se dejen engañar por ellos. Los de la cuarta región, los del Ministerio de justicia, preparan a Hados desquiciados que aunque siguen las leyes al pie de la letra no les interesa matar hasta a su propio hermano para poder llegar a sus objetivos —Chichi podía jurar que detrás de sus lentes de sol, a Roshi se le habían dilatado las pupilas—, y por último y el más importante, tengan cuidado con los de la décima región, el Ministerio Militar, son creados, nacidos para la guerra, los "juegos" para ellos en realidad son juegos y no durarán en matarte de la peor forma con tal de ganar, son ellos los que casi siempre salen victoriosos de todo esto.

Aunque le cueste admitirlo, Roshi tenía razón, puesto que recordaba haber visto algunos juegos en los que algunos Hados hacían Alianzas, entre ellos siempre estaban los de la región primera, cuarta y décima, se aliaban para matar a todos los demás Hados primeros y luego se acababan entre ellos mismos. ¿Cómo era que podían hacerlo?, es decir, ¿conocer a alguien, hablar con una persona y luego sin más matarla a sangre fría?, ¿acaso no eran seres humanos?, o quizás sí lo eran y ese era el problema precisamente.

— ¿Y qué podemos hacer contra de ellos? —Preguntó el chico de cabellos alborotado.

— Pues, tienen dos opciones… O crear una alian…

— No —Cortó rápidamente la chica al saber lo que iba a decir el viejo Roshi, no estaba dispuesta a crear alianzas con otras personas para después matarlos o verlos morir, no era tan fuerte para eso—, debe haber otra solución —aseguró.

Roshi la miró fijamente, en silencio por un par de minutos, Goku carraspeó en su puesto.

— Entonces… ¿Hay otra solución? —Preguntó.

— Intenten no llamar su atención, háganse ver inferiores a ellos. Para ellos no tienen habilidad alguna, son inofensivos y morirán por causas naturales —contestó.

— Pero no es así… —Se quejó Goku con el cejo fruncido, como si hacerse el débil fuese algo que no le agradece para nada.

— Pero así tienes que hacerte ver para que no te maten en el primer momento, ¿entendido?

Ambos muchachos asintieron.

— Ahora, ¿quiero saber cuáles son sus habilidades? —Preguntó el viejo—, cuando lleguemos a la región Central, seremos separados, porque yo no estaré ahí con ustedes en todo el tiempo que dure "la previa" para los juegos, ustedes dos estarán con sus Androides y sus preparadores mientras yo tengo que intentar convencer a algunos que otros personajes para que los apadrinen durante los juegos, pero eso ya depende más de ustedes que de mí.

— ¿Cómo hacemos eso? —Interrogó Chichi luego de tomar un largo sorbo de su chocolate caliente.

— Siendo agradables —Aseguró el viejo, mirando especialmente a la pelinegra, casi como si le dijese que ella no era para nada agradable, y quizá tenía razón, después de todo, ella no se ha comportado como una dama en estas últimas horas—, tienen que gustarles a los habitantes de la región, porque cuando estén ahí, muriendo de hambre, de frío, de miedo, un _padrino _puede hacer una grata diferencia.

— No soy buena gustándole a la gente —afirmó Chichi, sin querer mirar el rostro de Goku ni del maestro, mientras se servía un pan que tenía buen aspecto.

— Eso no es cierto —convino Goku con el cejo fruncido y la mirada puesta fijamente en la chica, ella elevó su vista para toparse fijamente en los ojos oscuros de su enemigo—, ¿acaso no te das cuentas del poder que ejerces sobre el resto?, estoy seguro que les serás completamente de su agrado.

— ¿Y qué sabes tú, eh? Tú eres el que está rodeado de amigos, no yo —refutó la chica a la defensiva, el muchacho bajó su vista y ligeramente sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

— Todos realmente te aprecian mucho, Chichi —aseguró, ella bufó y decidió guardar silencio, ¿para qué discutirle? Si fuese lo que le dijese ya no importaba, porque no volvería a su región y no podría nunca averiguar si lo que dijo el chico era cierto o no.

— Como sea —soltó Roshi desde su puesto con voz firme, llamando nuevamente la atención de ambos muchachos— agrádenle a la gente de la región y tendrán la oportunidad de sobrevivir —pegó su vista en Chichi—, la arrogancia no es un buen compañero en este juego —complementó y la chica decidió pegar su vista nuevamente en su desayuno, porque no quería responderle a su mentor como lo había hecho el día de ayer—. Ahora, ¿tienen alguna habilidad?

La pelinegra se preguntaba el porqué le hacía ese cuestionamiento también a Goku, es decir, ¿acaso él no fue su propio maestro?, sería ridículo que él no supiera en lo que el pelinegro era bueno.

— Soy un luchador experto —contestó Goku pagado de sí mismo—, soy bueno manejando armas como lanzas y palos, soy bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

— Demasiado bueno —susurró Roshi entonces, con una leve sonrisa implantada en sus delgados labios—, ¿y tú, hermosa? —Preguntó.

— Me manejo un poco con el arco y la flecha —soltó con voz baja, como si no fuese aquello la gran cosa.

— Una excelente tiradora —animó Goku, Chichi lo miró enfadada.

— Deja de hacer eso —pidió la chica con los ojos entrecerrados—, ¿qué planeas hacer, eh? —Preguntó—, ¿intentar ganarte mi confianza y luego atacarme por la espalda?, ¿acaso parezco estúpida?

— Yo no he dicho eso —frunció el cejo Goku—, solo intento…

— ¡Pues deja de hacerlo, ¿quieres?! Es… Frustrante en todo sentido sabiendo que en unos cuantos días más tengamos que destruirnos mutuamente, si que no intentes ser agradable porque no me interesa serlo yo contigo —soltó casi en una explosión, llamando la atención hasta de la mujer réptil que con suerte y había notado la presencia de terceros en ese salón—, ya te debo suficiente por lo que has hecho por Davie, no quiero seguir debiéndote más favores, Goku.

No espero a que la mujer réptil la retase por sus pocos modales, tampoco espero alguna carcajada por parte de su mentor Roshi, ni tampoco alguna respuesta por parte de Goku, se levantó con agresividad de la mesa y se marchó del salón comedor a paso firme y consistente.

— ¡Qué modales tan horrendos que tiene esa niña! —Bufó la mujer verde, hablando por primera vez en toda la mañana.

Roshi sonrió y Goku se sonrojó ligeramente.

— Bonita y con carácter de mil demonios, son las peores —puntualizó al final el viejo maestro.

*.*.*.*.*

La euforia se podía oír desde dentro del tres, por primera vez los ojos de todos los habitantes de la Central estaban puestos en el tren que traía a los Hados de la Octava región, y esto era por un motivo bastante claro.

Eran los primeros Hados en lanzarse como Voluntarios de aquella región.

Tenía la gran curiosidad de observar por la ventana el panorama que había fuera del tren, sin embargo, sus músculos estaba agarrotados y sentía que no podría siquiera levantarse de aquella cama, es decir, ¿cómo hacerlo? Habían llegado y el único pensamiento que cruzaba la mente de la chica eran las palabras del Maestro Roshi, '_tienes que agradarles', _¿y cómo iba a hacer eso si detestaba a cada uno de los habitantes de la región? Tenía miedo, pero no podía exteriorizarlo porque si lo hacía sabía que estaría frita. Recordó cuando vio una vez los juegos desde un inicio, una chica de tan solo quince años se largó a llorar mientras bajaba del tren, en ese tiempo ella creía que los de la Región Central tenían aunque fuese un poco de corazón, sin embargo, cuando fue lanzada a la arena no duró ni una semana, a los cuatro días murió deshidratada porque nadie quiso apadrinarla. Era muy débil y nadie creía que ella fuese la ganadora.

Al bajar del tren tampoco podría mostrarse fría y distante, porque si fuese así no le agradaría a nadie y eso lamentablemente era lo que mejor sabía hacer. Tendría que sonreírles y parecer orgullosa de haber sido escogida en los juegos, sin embargo, el mentir nunca se le había dado bien.

Se escucharon dos golpecitos en la puerta, se levantó de un salto de la cama pero no pudo avanzar. La puerta se abrió.

— Hola —saludó 18 apenas piso la habitación de la chica, Chichi suspiró ligeramente—, la animadora quiere verte ahora mismo en el salón, deben salir del tren junto con ella.

— Está bien… —Respondió, pero no se movió de su puesto.

18 sonrió.

— ¿Asustada? —Preguntó, Chichi frunció el cejo y negó con la cabeza ligeramente—, preocupada, entonces —afirmó—, no debes estarlo, no dejes que ellos te coman.

— Para ser un Androide tienes más razonamiento que yo —contestó la pelinegra medio en broma medio en cierto, la rubia mujer Androide sonrió ligeramente, casi como si le costase hacer aquella sonrisa.

— Ya te dije que no soy un Androide común y corriente, tengo más partes humanas que de robot, mi hermano, en cambio es más un Androide —Chichi pudo ver cierta sombra cruzar por detrás de su iris color celeste, casi como si un feo recuerdo hubiese nublado en aquel momento su mente.

La pelinegra asintió y bajó su cabeza, obligó a sus pies a avanzar y cuando sintió que el control de su cuerpo volvía a ser cien por ciento de ella, se encaminó hasta la puerta para salir junto a la Androide, quien al parecer se había sumido en un extraño y nubloso recuerdo. A Chichi le resultaba bastante extraño lo que era 18, porque al parecer, un Androide de tomo y lomo no era, más bien era un humano con una memoria borrada y controlada con un aparato.

Decidió no decir nada más mientras caminaban por el largo pasillo del tren, cuando llegaron a la puerta en donde supuestamente al otro lado estarían todos esperándola, se detuvo y se giró para ver a la Androide.

— ¿Te veré después? —Preguntó con un susurro, la Androide asintió con suavidad y sin ninguna mueca en su rostro, Chichi sabía que en ese momento estaba siendo controlada, no estaba siendo ella misma, entonces sonrió suavemente y se giró para entrar.

Adentro solo faltaba Goku.

La mujer Réptil –como se había acostumbrado a decir- pegó sus ojos azules en su rostro y torció los labios.

— Vienes tarde —masculló con molestia, Chichi decidió ignorarla.

— ¿Dónde está Goku? —Preguntó.

Roshi la miró fijamente.

— Ya salió —respondió. Torció el gesto—, ahora sales tú, no los mires a la cara y solo sigue tu camino, pero deja que divisen tu rostro, para que sepan quién eres luego.

Chichi asintió y caminó tras la mujer réptil mientras la luz del sol que se colaba con fuerzas por la puerta le golpeaba la cara, la euforia de la multitud se oyó más clara y escuchó muchas veces su nombre con voces que en su vida había escuchado con anterioridad.

*.*.*.*

Sus ojos oscuros la escudriñaban minuciosamente detrás de kilos y kilos de maquillaje, su piel estaba pintada de un color dorado que algunas veces llegaba a encandilarla de una manera que de seguro no era sana para sus ojos oscuros. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando se acercó hacía sus cejas con una pinza y comenzó a arrancar alguno que otro pelo de más.

— Primera vez que veo a una chica con unas cejas tan perfectas —Comentó. Entonces, ¿por qué se las estaba sacando?, ¿acaso quería dejarla sin cejas como a ella y pintárselas de plateado? Torció el gesto, demostrando que no se sentía para nada cómoda con toda aquella extraña y desconocida transformación, si la mujer dorada se dio cuenta no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Le comenzaron a colocar encima de las piernas un liquido viscoso y de un café claro, estaba caliente y cuando aquello se enfrió se lo retiró con cierta brusquedad que le hizo dar un ligero salto en su camilla. Le estaba quitando los finos bellos de sus piernas.

Le lavaron el cabello, se lo cepillo con cierto cuidado y luego le colocó una fina bata encima de su cuerpo que anteriormente se encontraba desnudo. Se sentó en la camilla.

— Ya estás preparada para ver a Bulma —Sonrió la mujer dorada. Chichi arrugó su nariz. ¿Bulma?, ¿qué nombre era ese?

— Y… ¿Quién es? —Preguntó confundida.

La mujer dorada sonrió levemente, casi con una sonrisa burlona. _Qué mujer más exasperante_, pensó la pelinegra.

— Tu estilista niña —Respondió—, la que te hará lucir bonita y agradable a la vista de toda la región.

Chichi asintió ligeramente. ¿Sería otra mujer dorada también? No le agradaba mucho esa idea ni mucho menos.

La mujer al fin salió, dejándola sola nuevamente en aquella blanca habitación que le parecía a una sala de hospital, aunque más grande y obviamente con mejor tecnología de lo que tenían en la Octava, era obvio, después de todo se debía recordar que no estaba en cualquier otra región, si no que en la Central, en donde todo era más bonito, hermoso y lujoso.

Fueron cinco minutos exactamente en los que permaneció sola en aquel cuarto, hasta que se abrió nuevamente la puerta. Todos los prejuicios que tenía sobre esa tal Bulma desaparecieron para cuando ella entró a la habitación.

Nada tenía que ver con el estereotipo de la región Central. Nada.

Lucía un vestido rojo con brillantinas, bastante sobrio, una pañoleta amarilla amarrada a su cuello, su cabello celeste estaba corto hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros, con un flequillo que tapaba parte de su frente. Ojos grandes del mismo color que su cabello y espesas pestañas negras. A Chichi le pareció una mujer normal si le quitaba aquel traje rojo brillante, es más, su presencia le parecía incluso amigable y eso le causo cierto mal estar consigo misma.

Caminó con los brazos cruzados justo a la altura de su pecho y con una sonrisa amistosa que la pelinegra no pudo evitar responder de vuelta.

— Hola Chichi —habló entonces la mujer con una voz suave y amigable.

— Hola —respondió ella al saludo, bajando ligeramente su cabeza, aun sentada en la camilla en la que la había dejado la mujer de cuerpo dorado.

— Soy Bulma, mucho gusto —descruzó sus brazos y estiró su mano en dirección a ella. Chichi no dudó en estrechársela con una cierta pizca de desconfianza que pareció pasar desapercibida por la peliceleste—. Lamento mucho lo que te pasó en la _selección._

La pelinegra se relamió los labios antes de volver a hablar, sentía la garganta seca y un nudo se formó en la boca de su estómago al recordar aquel episodio tan espantoso en su vida.

— También yo —contestó entonces—. Es extraño que lo lamentes por mí, la mayoría de la gente suele felicitarme. —Dijo con suavidad y sinceridad. Bulma se encogió de hombros.

— Pues… No veo el porqué de eso, lo que te sucedió supongo que fue un trago muy amargo —continuó, Chichi prefería no comentar sobre ello, una porque se lo decía una mujer de la región Central y temía que si decía algo más de lo que debía esta lo dijera a todos los demás y tomen represalias contra su familia en un futuro. Y Bulma pareció notar la incomodidad de Chichi ante el tema, porque pronto volvió a sonreír y se sentó a un lado de la chica en la camilla, casi como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida—. Bueno, supongo que sabes el porqué estoy aquí, ¿verdad?

La pelinegra asintió sutilmente con su cabeza.

— Vienes para hacerme lucir bonita —respondió recordando lo que le había dicho la mujer de dorado. Ella no estaba muy familiarizada con los juegos, puesto que evitaba todo lo que podía verlos, pero era casi imposible, ya que, era obligatorio verlos para todos los habitantes de todas las regiones. Tortura pura, claro está.

— No necesitas de nada para lucir bonita —aseguró ella, con aquella sonrisa que le provocaba un tanto de seguridad a la pelinegra—, pero es algo así, vengo para ayudarte a hacerte notar.

Chichi torció ligeramente el rostro.

— No te había visto nunca por aquí, ¿es tu primera vez trabajando para esto? —Preguntó entonces. Bulma asintió, sin borrar su sonrisa—, y supongo que te lanzaron con las de la Octava por ser principiante.

Ella sabía que nadie hubiese querido tomar su región, después de todo solían ser los que siempre perdían y quienes además, tenían los trajes más feos de todas las demás. Recordaba haber visto en un año una pareja que fue vestido de árboles y otro en el que parecía que le habían echado lodo encima a los pobres Hados. Se preguntaba cómo era que le tocaría ir a ella, ¿vestida de nube o algo así?

Los estilistas vestían a sus Hados con algo que representaran sus regiones y ellos como la región del Medio Ambiente les tocaba la peor parte.

— En realidad yo la pedí específicamente —respondió entonces Bulma. Chichi abrió sus ojos con impresión, ¿por qué la querría? —. Siento que tu región no está valorada como debería ser, es decir, ¿cómo no se dan cuenta que pueden utilizar tantos materiales para una región con un ministerio tan hermoso?

Listo, le tocaría ir desnuda en el carro, o quizá tuviese la "suerte" de ir vestida con un pedazo de carne tapando sus partes más privadas.

— No eres como las estilistas normales y corrientes —dijo entonces Chichi—, eres más… Agradable —aseguró. Bulma soltó una ligera risita.

— Ya me lo habían dicho con antelación —respondió—. Ahora, debemos hacer que causes impresión en las personas y que no te olviden, ¿sabes cómo podríamos hacerlo? —Preguntó entonces, ella se encogió de hombros, no sabiendo cómo hacerlo.

— No estoy muy segura —contestó—, no me tocará ir desnuda, ¿verdad?

Bulma volvió a soltar otra risilla.

— Hay cosas mejores que eso —aseguró y luego le guiñó un ojo—, pero primero quiero hacerte una pregunta —Chichi asintió dándole a entender que la estaba escuchando—, ¿conoces cuáles son los cuatro elementos naturales? —Preguntó entonces. La pelinegra frunció el cejo y Bulma sonrió muy segura de sí misma, tomó un mechón oscuro del cabello de la Hado y con suavidad lo alisó—. Agua, aire, tierra y fuego —contestó—, no temes jugar con fuego, ¿verdad?

La pelinegra se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, pensando seriamente si es que Bulma no tenía algún problema mental o algo, después de todo, era diferente a todas las personas que vivían en la región Central, sin excepción.

* * *

_¡Hola a todo y cada uno que lee esta historia! No tengo mucho que decir en verdad, si no que... Bueno, en este capítulo ha aparecido Bulma eventualmente y en el próximo lo más seguro es que aparezca Vegeta *O* Amo a ese tío. _

_También debo decirles queridas lectoras que dentro de más menos dos capítulos Chichi y Goku entrarán a la Arena y todo se volverá con mucha acción, no prometo nada, pero espero que les guste como es que está tomando rumbo el fic. _

_Bueno, eso sería todo. ¡Me despido no sin antes agradecer a todas ustedes que me han **dejado Review's, agregado a Favoritos o a Follow**, la historia sigue en pie siempre y cuando vosotras lo querréis. Muchas gracias por darse un tiempito de hacer feliz a una escritora anónima, ¡se les agradezco de corazón! _

_Espero les guste este capítulo y sigan el fic. _

_¡OH! Por sobre todo agradezco a aquellas personas que me han dejado review's en cada capítulo, ¡Gracias chicas, sois lo máximo!_

_Adiós lectoras bellas._

_PD; Lamento lo cortito de mi Nota, pero es que ando corta de tiempo, nos leemos. _


	6. Entrenamiento,

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fantástico mundo creado por Toriyama, al igual que Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecientes a la brillante Suzanne Collins.**_

_**Summary: **Ellos debían tener un ganador y yo, les haría el favor de matar a la única persona capaz de rebelarse contra ellos, el único que pudiese tener una oportunidad de ganarles. No importaba cuánto nos "amaramos", desde que pisamos la arena, supimos que ahora sólo teníamos un único propósito; El de aniquilarnos mutuamente. *A.U* ChichixGoku/VegetaxBulma_

**_Words:_**_ 5.674 palabras sin contar notas de autor._

**_Rated:_**_ T._

**_PP: _**_Chichi/Goku._

_**UNIVERSO ALTERNO.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: "Entrenamiento"**_

Con nerviosismo tocó el material del cual estaba compuesto su traje de color negro, parecía ser cuero, sin embargo, Bulma le había dado otro nombre, un nombre que ella jamás antes había escuchado y que según había entendido, era un nuevo material que su estilista había creado.

Era bonito, tenía que admitirlo. Era un traje de pieza completa tal, de mangas largas y sueltas en sus muñecas, tenía un cierre justo en su pecho y dejaba un escote bastante generoso en la parte de sus pechos. Le avergonzaba, pero nada podía hacer. _'Bueno, es mejor que estar desnuda'_, pensó.

Su cabello estaba recogido en un alto tomate que dejaba dos mechones de cabellos sueltos que enmarcaban su rostro junto con su flequillo recto. Se sentía un tanto incomoda, pero debía hacerlo, de uno que otro modo ella debía hacer que los de la Central le tuviesen agrados. Necesitaba sobrevivir, aunque lo veía lejano, trataría.

Fue guiada por Bulma y otras dos ayudantes de estas, una de ellas era la chica de piel dorada, mientras que la otra era alta y su cabello naranjo chillón le hacía pensar a Chichi que no era natural como el de Bulma, que de por si era un color extraño tenía la apariencia de ser su color de origen.

Se detuvo en un lugar que parecía ser la salida de una cueva muy grande, en donde habían unos caballos grandes y que parecían ser fuertes, también estaban los otros Hados.

No quería quedarse mirando a sus competidores por mucho tiempo, temía que si la descubrían mirando les molestase y terminaran agarrándole cierta pizca de odio o repulsión, si que dio una rápida ojeada a todos los muchachos que estaban ahí y luego se quedó quieta, mirando hacia el frente en el lugar que le había dicho Bulma.

— Te ves espectacular —aseguró la peliceleste. Chichi sonrió ligeramente.

— Tienes todos los créditos —respondió la pelinegra.

Bulma sonrió ligeramente y comenzó a arreglar los últimos detalles del traje.

— Recuerda, antes de que salga tu carro le prenderé fuego a esas hilachas que tienes en la espalda, cuando se consuman el fuego se apagara y prometo que será cien por ciento seguro —dijo la estilista, mirando fijamente a Chichi—, les encantarás —aseguró.

— Eso espero.

Se sintió un poco más nerviosa que antes y se giró sin siquiera poder evitarlo. Frunció ligeramente el cejo. Frente de sus ojos, unos cuantos carros más allá, se encontraba un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños, vestidos de diferentes colores, parecía un mapa.

— Eh, Bulma… —Llamó Chichi con suavidad, la peliceleste pegó sus ojos en la chica, dándole a entender que la estaba oyendo—, ¿cuántos años tiene él? —Preguntó.

Bulma giró sus ojos con disimulo mirando por sobre su hombro al pequeño chico que nervioso se movía en su lugar. La estilista volvió su vista donde su Hado y sonrió con cierta tristeza incrustado en su rostro.

— Wallece —respondió en un susurro—, el Hado de la Segunda Región, tiene doce años, según lo que oí, el chico los había cumplido recién hace un par de semanas.

El corazón de Chichi se encogió con dolor, ¿cómo era posible que nadie se había lanzado de voluntario por él? De pronto sintió real agradecimiento hacía Goku, una conformidad bastante grande y que la desconcertó completamente. ¿Le había agradecido al chico por el gesto que había tenido con Davie?, al parecer lo único que había hecho en todo el viaje a la Central había sido ser tosca y mal educada con él.

Y casi como si el pelinegro hubiese sido llamado por su mente, se apareció justo en frente de sus ojos, vistiendo un traje casi tan parecido al de ella, pero sin mangas, mostrando sus brazos que aunque no eran muy musculosos se podían ver fuertes, anchos y bien trabajados.

Se sonrojó ligeramente al darse cuenta que lo había mirado más de la cuenta. Giró sus ojos hacía el frente nuevamente.

— ¿No te incomoda esto? —Preguntó entonces Goku, intentando estirar su traje ligeramente.

La pelinegra sonrió sutilmente.

— Creo que nos será más incomodo cuando se nos prenda fuego —respondió entonces la chica. El pelinegro abrió sus ojos completamente impresionado ante lo dicho por su compañera.

— ¿Prender fuego?, ¿bromeas? —Parecía no creerlo, Chichi suspiró y negó con la cabeza, demostrando que no era una broma—. ¡Esa era la sorpresa que Lye dijo que me tenía!

La chica sacó por conclusión que "Lye" la chica a la que se refería su compañero era su estilista, y no se equivocó cuando vio a una mujer de cabello verde oscuro acercarse a ellos. Al igual que Bulma, Lye también parecía ser bastante normal a diferencia a los demás habitantes, sin embargo, esta tenía un ojo de un color verde como su cabello y otro de color negro, llevaba una gran cinta de color amarillo cruzando su cabello con un moño justo a un costado de su cabeza.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención, tanto de la chica como la del chico, fue la antorcha encendida que llevaba en una de sus manos, llamando la atención de los demás que se encontraban en el lugar.

— ¿Está todo listo? —Preguntó entonces Bulma, Lye sonrió con cierta dulzura que extrañó a Chichi.

— El primer carro acaba de salir, si que será mejor que se suban a su carro chicos —Habló la estilista de cabello verde.

Ambos muchachos hicieron caso a lo que la estilista de Goku había dicho, el pelinegro fue el primero en subir y estirando su mano ayudó a Chichi, quien le agradeció con una ligera e incómoda sonrisa. Se giraron, mirando hacia el frente fijamente.

— Bien… Prendemos en cinco, cuatro…

— Si te comienzas a chamuscar prometo apagarte si prometes hacer lo mismo conmigo —intentó bromear el pelinegro, aunque a la muchacha no le quedó claro si hablaba enserio, sin embargo, no le quedó de otra que sonreír y asentir.

— Hecho —respondió.

—…Uno… —Terminó de contar Bulma.

Ambos trajes entonces fueron prendidos con fuego, fuego que Chichi no sabía si era o no verdadero pero que no le hacía sentir ni calor ni incomodidad, parecía como si el fuego acariciara con suavidad su espalda en vez de quemarla.

Comenzaron a avanzar por el estadio que se encontraba repleto de gente, personajes importantes de la Central como otros que iban a ver la inauguración de los juegos, aplaudían, contentos. Pero para cuando ellos salieron los chillidos y los gritos de emoción no se hicieron esperar. Observó de reojos como Goku sonreía y saludaba con una de sus manos a muchas féminas que le gritaban halagos que ella no entendía realmente, y dudaba completamente que Goku los entendiera.

Ella miró hacía su lado, donde muchos le lanzaban besos y estiraban sus manos, como si quisieran alcanzarla. Una tanta tiritona elevó su mano y comenzó a saludar algo, cohibida. Al público le fascinó.

Se comenzó a marear, muchas luces, sentía que la cámara la enfocaba plenamente a ella y a Goku, tanta gente, gritando, alabando su desfile, alabando los juegos. Alabando la masacre.

Recordó al pequeño niño que iba a participar, Wallece, el de la región número 2 y sintió repulsión hacía toda aquella gente que la alababa y aplaudía. Bajó nuevamente su mano y sin siquiera darse cuenta apretó con fuerza la muñeca de Goku que se encontraba justo a su lado. El chico pareció tensarse, pegó sus ojos en el rostro de ella.

Chichi alejó su mano.

— Lo siento —susurró con voz ahogada. Él sonrió y con suavidad tomó su mano.

— No hay problema, puedes afirmarte de mí si quieres —respondió—, así se nos hace más difícil caernos —aseguró.

Ella no sonrió, tampoco asintió o negó, sin embargo, pronto su mano se vio entrelazada a la de Goku y sintió por primera vez en dos días que no estaba completamente sola, que tenía un "apoyo", al menos en aquel momento. La sensación de vacío y de repulsión poco a poco se fue alejando de su cuerpo. Entonces a ella algo se le ocurrió.

Levantó la mano que tenía entrelazado con Goku, mostrando al publico que estaba unida a él. Que no estaba sola y que se "apoyaban", al menos en aquella etapa.

Y el público estalló en aplausos y alabanzas.

— _¡Los Hados de la Octava Región se encuentras entrelazados de manos, demostrando cuán orgullosos se sientes de venir de su región; La chica y el chico en llamas!_ —Oyó decir al presentador del desfile.

En llamas; le agradaba.

Pronto los carros se detuvieron, uno a cada lado y cuando los caballos dejaron de andar, bajaron sus manos entrelazadas y el fuego se apagó, tal y como Bulma le había dicho.

Todo se había detenido, la música inicial, los caballos, los carros y el fuego. Pero sus manos siguieron entrelazadas.

El himno de la Región se comenzó a oír acallando los gritos del público.

Luego de aquello apareció por fin el Doctor Giro. Algo dentro de ella comenzó a vibrar, algo que le producía una molestia que no le agradaba para nada, verlo ahí, parado en un balcón arriba de una tarima como si dijese 'estoy a mayor altura y es porque tengo mayor poder que está sobre ustedes' le producía aún más rechazo.

El que se hacía llamar presidente del país dirigió sus palabras hacía todos los presentes y regiones que en ese momento debían estar viéndolo por televisión. Fue luego, un breve instante en el que los ojos del doctor, fríos, sin ninguna clase de expresión en aquella mirada, se pegó en su rostro. Algo dentro de ella se removió con más fuerzas y tuvo ciertas nauseas que parecieron ir en aumento, sentía como la bilis iba subiendo por su garganta y temió inmensamente no poder controlarlo y terminar vomitando ahí, en media inauguración. Se tensó completamente y apretó sus ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Escuchó un susurro y sintió como apretaban con suavidad su mano—, ¿te encuentras bien?

Entonces abrió los ojos y miró hacía su lado.

Ahí estaba él. Goku. Tomando su mano con firmeza, con una mirada puesta en ella, parecía incluso preocupado.

— Todo está bien —respondió. Y no mentía, porque extrañamente al tener su mano entrelazada con la de Goku le daba incluso cierta seguridad, lo que era contradictorio, porque ella no podía sentirse segura en manos del que sería pronto un asesino en serie. Porque aunque no le gustase, ella sabía que su mismo compañero de Región era el oponente más fuerte entre todos. Goku era el ganador de los juegos, por lejos.

Y ahora decidía ignorar ese hecho, porque era él mismo quien en ese momento le hacía sentir "protegida".

Entonces, el acto terminó.

Los carros volvieron dieron media vuelta, volviendo al punto de inicio de donde los habían sacado con anterioridad. Ya dentro de este se encontraron con Bulma y la estilista de Goku, quienes parecían estar felices en demasía.

La peliceleste se acercó a Chichi con rapidez, parecía una niña con un regalo que había esperado hace tiempo.

— ¡Lo logramos! —Dijo Bulma con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—, todos están hablando de lo fabuloso que estuvieron en la inauguración, olvidarlos será más que difícil, será imposible —contestó.

La pelinegra sonrió emocionada y miró hacía su lado, en donde se encontraba el chico con una sonrisa leve, casi parecía que a Goku no le importaba en absoluto el impacto que crearon ambos al entrar. Corrió entonces su vista hacía el frente, casi avergonzada por sentirse tan emocionada por eso tan mínimo. No por causar impacto en la inauguración significaría que ganaron los Juegos.

— Bueno —habló entonces la estilista de Goku—, aun nos queda mucho por hacer para que obtengan la atención de algunos _Centralinos_ que los puedan apadrinar.

Ambos asintieron, dándole la razón a la mujer.

Les quedaba mucho, y de seguro ambos aún no se imaginaban ni la mitad de las cosas que le quedaban por delante.

*.*.*.*

Aún vestida con aquel traje fueron guiados tanto ella como Goku y ambos estilistas, por el Androide 17 hacía uno de los ascensores del gran y lujoso edificio. Al subirse, el Androide en silencio apretó el número 9, mientras tanto Bulma con Lye se elogiaban mutuamente por tan asombrosos trajes que habían creados.

Mientras tanto Goku con Chichi observaban el lujoso edificio en el cual estaban por medio del ascensor que era completamente de vidrio, por lo tanto, dejaba ver todo lo que había afuera. La pelinegra se preguntó internamente si los demás podían ver quiénes se encontraban dentro del ascensor.

Observó a su lado, a Goku quien miraba fijamente al frente con rostro completamente indiferente, casi como si no le importase nada el estar ahí en la Central y haber logrado captar -por primera vez en años- la atención de los _Padrinos._ Se avergonzó al recordar cómo fue que él en aquel momento fue su único pilar, quien la ayudó a mantenerse en pie durante toda la inauguración. Y aunque él no lo supiera, ella estaba en deuda con él.

Luego el ascensor se detuvo y sus puertas se abrieron.

Chichi sintió una fuerte opresión justo en el centro de su pecho. Aquel lugar que en ese mismo momento estaba pisando era de los más lujosos que en su vida había visto, y aquello no la hacía sentir mejor, para nada, porque mientras en su Región había niños muriendo de hambre cada día a cada hora, ellos, ahí en la Región Central tenían más lujos de los que necesitaban. Aquello no era justo, para nada.

Ahí se encontraba esperando número 18, quien la miró fijamente, casi como si quisiera decirle algo, sin embargo, guardó silencio y pasó de la pelinegra para acercarse hacía la mesa y ordenarla. Bulma posó una mano en su hombro y otra en su compañero que aún se encontraba a su lado. Ambos pelinegros pegaron los ojos en la peliceleste quien les sonrió.

— Vayan a bañarse para que vengan a cenar —sugirió.

Ambos asintieron.

La hija de Ox Satán se apresuró a ir al cuarto que le había indicado número 17 con anterioridad. Casi con desconfianza entró al cuarto, observando todo con cierto escudriño. La cama que estaba justo en medio le parecía amplia y bastante cómoda. Justo encima de la cama había una teñida de ropa que le pareció que sería su pijama.

Suspiró y se acercó hacía la puerta que obviamente daba hacía el baño.

Se duchó con rapidez, se sentía cansada completamente y se alegraba de ello, porque eso significaría que apenas su cabeza tocase la almohada se dormiría.

Al salir de la ducha se comenzó a vestir con tranquilidad, se colocó la camiseta y luego comenzó a secarse el cabello con una toalla.

Salió de la habitación con lentitud.

Observó el comedor. Ahí se encontraban todos menos la mujer réptil –que de seguro y ya estaba cómoda en su casa-, incluso hasta el Maestro Roshi, lo cual le extrañó, porque supuestamente el Maestro Roshi debía estar trabajando para poder conseguirles Padrinos.

Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en el puesto que estaba libre junto a Goku.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la ducha? —Preguntó Bulma apenas la chica se sentó, la pelinegra asintió mientras acercaba uno de sus platos.

— Reconfortante —respondió Chichi mientras se servía un poco de pollo en su plato. Bulma sonrió.

— ¿Estás lista para mañana? —Preguntó entonces la chica.

— ¿Qué es lo que hay mañana? —Rebatió a la pregunta Chichi mirando a su estilista, curiosa.

— Mañana es el entrenamiento, deben estar en el subterráneo a las 9 en puntos —respondió por Bulma el viejo Roshi, todos pegaron sus ojos en el rostro del anciano, esperando que este continuara con su explicación. El hombre bebió un poco de su copa de vino, haciendo que Chichi se pregunte qué tan sobrio estaba el que supuestamente era su Mentor—. Todos los Hados estarán reunidos en un gran salón en donde hay diferentes tipos de armas, y no solo eso, sino que también cada pareja tiene un entrenador que los guía para enseñarles cómo manejarlas, les enseñará a hacer trampas, enseñará a diferenciar qué plantas son las venenosas y cuáles no, y tratará por todos los medios de ayudarlos a no morir por supervivencia.

— ¿Y quién es él? —Preguntó entonces Goku.

Para extrañeza de todos menos de Lye, Bulma bufó con exasperación.

— Vegeta —respondió entonces la peliceleste. Ambos muchachos la miraron fijamente—, es el nuevo entrenador de la Octava Región, lo conozco porque era un compañero en la escuela. Tengan cuidado con él, es un gruñón.

— Pero él nos ayudará con las cosas que no sabemos, ¿no? —Preguntó Chichi.

Bulma soltó nuevamente un gruñido y Roshi asintió.

— Exactamente, les enseñará a hacer las cosas en las que son malos —miró a Goku—, tú preocúpate de aprenderte las plantas que son o no venenosas, no quiero que mueras por culpa de tu amplio apetito. Y tú —miró a Chichi—, aprende a hacer trampas, necesitas mantenerte en lejanía de tus enemigos, eres buena con el arco y la flecha pero si hay combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

— Yo puedo con eso —respondió la pelinegra, elevando el mentón con orgullo—. Mi papá me enseñó Artes Marciales, Maestro Roshi.

El viejo elevó ambas cejas ocultas tras sus gafas, asintió con suavidad al tiempo que comía un pedazo de carne.

— Y usted Maestro Roshi, ¿no dijo que no nos veríamos en este tiempo? —Preguntó Goku para romper con el silencio que pronto y seguro se iba a formar en la mesa.

— Aquí es donde duermo, muchacho —contestó Roshi, Goku asintió sonriendo con suavidad, como si se avergonzara por su pregunta.

— Bueno —habló Bulma nuevamente, elevando su copa—, deberíamos hacer un brindis, ¿no creen? Por lo bien que salió la inauguración.

— Estoy de acuerdo —siguió Lye, con una sonrisa en su moreno rostro.

— ¡Por Goku y Chichi; En llamas! —Brindó Bulma, sonriente.

Todos levantaron las copas, sin embargo, Chichi parecía un tanto incomoda con aquel brindis.

La cena pronto entonces terminó y luego de aquello todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos. Como Chichi lo había pensado, apenas su cabeza tocó su almohada se durmió materializándose cien por ciento en el entrenamiento que se le vendría mañana por la mañana.

*.*.*.*

Ambos Hados se encontraban sentados en un sofá que se encontraba justo a la salida del ascensor en el subterráneo. Estaban en silencio mirando hacia el frente, esperando que en cualquier momento llegase "Vegeta", el muchacho quien sería su nuevo entrenador.

Chichi suspiró.

— ¿Crees que sea tan gruñón como lo dijo Bulma? —Preguntó entonces Goku, ella pegó sus ojos negros como el ónix en el rostro pálido de él, se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien qué pensar del que sería el muchacho que los entrenaría por los días que restaban para los juegos.

— Solo espero que sea bueno —respondió la pelinegra. El muchacho asintió, dándole la razón a su compañera.

Un nuevo silencio los envolvió, pero, este silencio era distinto a los otros que habían venido desde atrás, este silencio era más bien cómodo, un silencio que ambos quizá habían necesitado.

Pronto se oyó el sonido del ascensor detenerse.

Ya debía ser su entrenador, ya que minutos antes habían salido los Hados de la Décima Región y no había sido para nada agradable verles las caras de perros rabiosos que tenían, ni menos el gesto de enfado que les dieron a penas vieron a ambos. Debían estar molestos, porque ellos habían tenido toda la atención de la Central y de las cámaras.

Guió sus ojos hacía el ascensor que comenzó a abrirse con lentitud para dar paso a un muchacho de no más de veinte y dos años, de baja estatura, cuerpo marcado, cabello oscuro y en punta, piel morena y mirada negra y dura.

Se acercó a ellos, ambos se pusieron de pie.

El muchacho se detuvo cuando estuvo a una corta distancia de ambos, primero pegó su mirada en ella, inexpresiva, frunció ligeramente el cejo con una mueca que Chichi no supo definir en primer momento, luego despegó su vista del rostro de ella con brusquedad para mirar el suelo con cierta extrañeza, sin decir siquiera una palabra miró esta vez a su compañero.

Esta vez ella sí pudo notar la expresión que tuvo el rostro de su entrenador.

Sorpresa, sorpresa pura. Abrió sus ojos oscuros tanto que ella estuvo segura de que pronto y se le saldrían de las cuencas, su boca se entreabrió y pareció vacilar en su puesto.

— ¿Ka…Karoto? —Preguntó entonces el Vegeta.

Goku frunció el cejo confundido. Miró fugazmente a Chichi, como si le pidiese ayuda, sin embargo, volvió a pegar su mirada en el sujeto y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

— Goku —respondió—, Son Goku, soy el Hado de la Octava Región. ¿Tú eres Vegeta?

El muchacho con cabello en punta recompuso su postura, Chichi estuvo segura que las mejillas de él se habían sonrojado levemente, carraspeó.

— Claro… Yo soy Vegeta, su entrenador —se presentó el pelinegro.

El de cabellos alborotados estiró su mano para que el entrenador se la estrechara, pero fue rechazada por él mismo mientras corría su rostro hacía un lado.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, mujer? —Preguntó entonces a la chica de cabellos negros. Chichi tuvo que aclararse la garganta para responder.

— Ox Chichi —contestó con voz ronca.

— Bien, es todo lo que necesitamos saber el uno del otro. Aquí les explicaré lo que vamos a hacer por hoy, ¿entendido? —Ambos Hados asintieron con sus cabezas, Vegeta prosiguió—, seré su entrenador por estos días y necesito saber si tienen alguna especialidad y cuál es.

— Soy bueno en muchas cosas —respondió entonces Goku, Vegeta pegó su mirada en el muchacho y enarcó una ceja con burla, burla que pasó desapercibida por el chico pero no por la chica—, sé cazar, tengo buena puntería, sé manejar armas pero prefiero un enfrentamiento de cuerpo a cuerpo, tengo experiencia en ello.

Vegeta entonces sonrió para sorpresa de Chichi, sin embargo, era una sonrisa que ella no sabía cómo definirla, si amistosa o burlona, o irónica, orgullosa… Se remojó los labios para antes de hablar.

— Vamos a manejar ese cerebro tuyo, ¿bien? —Respondió entonces el entrenador, mordaz—, se nota que sabes cazar pero como presa eres fácil de atrapar.

Goku frunció el cejo, ofendido ante las palabras del muchacho, aún así, Vegeta no le dio tiempo para responder porque pronto y miró a la pelinegra fijamente, esperando que esta contestara.

— Dime cuál es tu habilidad, mujer —soltó con voz ruda.

Frunció el cejo. Bulma tenía razón, Vegeta no era alguien fácil de llevar, era un gruñón y probablemente era el hombre con más ego que conocería en toda su vida, si logra agotar la paciencia de Goku pues sería la primera persona en hacerlo, pero no le extrañaría para nada, después de todo se notaba que el muchacho era un hombre muy conflictivo.

— Chichi —soltó ella—, mi nombre es Chichi, llámame como tal.

Vegeta chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Vas a querer ayuda? Si es así limítate a contestarme —gruñó entonces el entrenador.

Ella rodó los ojos.

— Se me da bien el arco —respondió entonces, intentando no perder lo poco y nada que tenía de paciencia con él, no quería ganarse a otro "enemigo" en aquel lugar, además, necesitaba su ayuda, porque era buena cazadora y todo eso, sin embargo, habían miles de cosas que ella no sabía y necesitaba del conocimiento del entrenador.

— ¿Se te da bien? —Preguntó entonces.

Asintió.

— Sabes que allá dentro —apuntó hacía una puerta, en donde habían entrado los Hados de la Décima Región, donde se suponía que estaba el centro de entrenamiento—, entraron antes los chicos que son experimentados en armas, ¿lo sabes verdad?, que algo "se te dé bien" no es un punto a tu favor, si es así estás condenada.

La muchacha se mordió internamente la mejilla, _paciencia, paciencia… No le respondas, necesitas su ayuda, lo necesitas aunque sea un cretino que tenga los humos en la cabeza… Lo necesitas, _pensó internamente, dándose paciencia.

— Yo diría que es genial en la arquería —se entrometió entonces Goku.

Vegeta pegó sus ojos negros en el rostro de su Hado, sonrió torcidamente y cerró los ojos con suavidad.

— Pues yo juzgaré eso, Kakaroto —soltó entonces el muchacho de cabellos en punta. Goku frunció el cejo.

— Soy Goku —rebatió, pero Vegeta no prestó atención a lo que decía el muchacho, porque ya se había girado y se había acercado hacía la puerta en donde daba para la sala de entrenamientos.

El pelinegro de cabellos revueltos soltó un bufido, sin embargo, se abstuvo de decir algo, después de todo él no era bueno discutiendo, aunque realmente tenía curiosidad del porqué Vegeta lo llamaba así, ¿de dónde sacó aquel nombre tan extraño?

Pegó sus ojos hacía la pelinegra que se encontraba a su lado, ella le devolvió la mirada por el rabillo de los ojos, él sonrió.

— ¿Vamos? —Preguntó entonces, ella asintió y ambos se encaminaron detrás de Vegeta, quien ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento.

Era la sala más amplia que había visto en toda la Región Central, era casi diez veces de lo que era su propia casa, justo en medio del salón habían dos grandes mesas redondas con diferentes tipos de armas, Chichi tuvo el impulso de correr y tocar el hermoso arco que se encontraba ahí. Parecía estar hecho de una madera muy fina que lograba incluso verse liviana y fácil de llevar, justo a un lado habían unas flechas que deseaba con muchas ganas acercarse y pasarlas por sus dedos, probarlas luego.

Pronto y sintió una gran felicidad crecer en su pecho cuando las palabras de su entrenador le llegaron a los oídos.

— Quiero que me muestren sus habilidades, tienen cinco minutos cada uno antes de que lleguen los otros Hados —habló con voz tosca Vegeta, tanto Goku como Chichi lo miraron fijamente, el pelinegro de cabellos en punta se acercó a una silla, se cruzó de brazos y se sentó, miró a la chica con rudeza—, las damas primero.

La pelinegra asintió, sintiendo como su estómago se retorcía de una manera que no era realmente mala, más bien tenía ansiedad, no había pasado tantos días sin cazar hace mucho tiempo y ya extrañaba usar el arco con las flechas.

Goku se colocó a un lado de Vegeta, ambos observándola fijamente mientras ella, con el mentón elevado y la espalda recta se dirigía a la mesa de armas. Su mano instantáneamente se fue hacia el arco que se encontraba ahí, lo tomó y con suavidad delineó los contornos de aquella arma que tanto le ha servido para vivir.

Tomó una de las flechas plateadas que estaban repartidas en orden por la mesa, la tocó con suavidad y luego se encaminó para plantarse en medio del salón.

A unos cuantos metros lejos de ella había tres distintos blancos en donde suponía debía apuntar en el centro rojo que estaba junto al medio. La distancia era bastante, pero ella estaba segura de sí, después de todo, no ha tenido complicaciones peores con el arma, como cazar animales en movimiento.

Tensó entonces la cuerda mientras colocaba la flecha, se la acercó al rostro y respiró con profundidad. Sentía la mirada expectante tanto de Goku como de Vegeta justo en su costado, aquello le puso nerviosa, sin embargo, se obligó a concentrarse, no podía ponerse nerviosa al sentirse vigilada, después de todo en los juegos sería grabada en cada movimiento que dé.

Aguantó la respiración y sin más soltó la cuerda.

Torció el gesto, la flecha no cayó precisamente en el círculo rojo, más bien cayó a un lado de él. Miró disimuladamente hacía donde se encontraba su compañero y su entrenador. Vegeta tenía una sonrisa irónica en su rostro, como si dijese "¿eso es lo que tienes para mostrarme?", mientras Goku tenía una mirada serena, casi como si esperase más de ella, incluso como si la instara a demostrar que podía más, mucho más.

Entonces Chichi se giró nuevamente hacía la mesa y tomó el carcaj que estaba en una de las esquinas de la mesa, le colocó tres flechas en y se lo puso en la espalda. Colocó una flecha y tiró, con un rápido movimiento colocó otra nuevamente y lanzó, luego la última que le quedaba y la lanzó, en apenas dos segundos las tres flechas estaba colocada en los tres distintos puntos rojos.

Elevó entonces su mentón y sonrió de lascivamente, esta vez no temió mirar hacía su entrenador, orgullosa de sí misma y sintió verdadera alegría al ver el rostro que este tenía.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, su mirada no se apartaba de las tres flechas que estaban en el lugar indicado y parecía que le tiritaban las piernas. Miró entonces a Goku, el que pronto se volvería en su enemigo número uno. Él tenía una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, casi como si hubiese sabido que ella sería capaz de hacer aquello, incluso parecía emocionado… ¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba al chico?

Suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

— Bueno —escuchó entonces a Vegeta—, pues tenéis razón, esto del arco con la flecha se te da bien.

Chichi frunció el cejo. ¿Qué quería decir realmente?

— ¿Se le da bien? —Preguntó entonces Goku—, ¡es mejor que eso! —Alegó.

— ¿Te he dicho que hables, Kakaroto? —Le preguntó Vegeta mordazmente, Goku gruñó.

— ¡Goku!, ¡mi nombre es Goku!

— Como sea —contestó el hombre más bajo—, pues, deberás practicar tus nervios, mujer, porque cuando estés ahí, en la Arena, sin tener cinco minutos para poder salvarte tendrás que apuntar a la primera a tu objetivo, ¿entiendes?

La pelinegra se mordió el labio inferior.

— Lo entiendo —respondió.

Vegeta cerró sus ojos y sonrió de medio lado, cruzando nuevamente sus brazos.

— Ahora veamos qué tienes de bueno que mostrarme tú, Kakaroto —continuó el entrenador.

Goku volvió a soltar un gruñido, sin embargo, decidió no contradecirlo, quizá se debía a acostumbrar a escuchar a aquel sujeto decirle Kakaroto.

Chichi, entonces, dejó el arco en donde se encontraba minutos antes y también el carcaj, se acercó a Vegeta y se colocó a un lado de él a una distancia que le pareció prudente, su idea tampoco era hacerse "amiga" de él, más bien quería agradarle un poco para que al menos y tuviera el apoyo de alguien ahí, además de Bulma claro está.

Goku pareció tomarse su tiempo, porque incluso antes de acercarse a la mesa de armas comenzó a hacer precalentar los músculos, estirándose y comenzando a elongar las piernas. Luego de unos dos minutos así, tronó sus dedos y se acercó a la mesa, lo vio pensativo por unos momentos para luego tomar un báculo de color rojo y largo, que parecía ser un poco más largo que su tronco. La pelinegra no sabía que esperar de lo que sea que iba a hacer el muchacho, si que decidió apoyarse en la pared.

Y supo entonces que había hecho lo correcto, porque por poco y no cae al ver como de pronto Goku tomó velocidad y dando saltos y giros con sus manos y pies completamente rápidos se acercó a la parte en donde había cuatro muñecos que representaban a humanos. Pies, manos, pies, manos, era lo único que logró divisar Chichi cuando el pelinegro se acercaba a los muñecos y luego, apenas y unos segundos y las cuatro marionetas se encontraban completamente destrozadas.

Ni cuenta se dio que tenía la boca completamente abierta, completamente impresionada por lo que era capaz de hacer el muchacho. Y lo peor de todo es que cuando terminó, se incorporó con una enorme sonrisa, sin siquiera parecer cansado por la maniobra que había acabado de hacer. Entonces Chichi miró a Vegeta y aún más se impresionó cuando se dio cuenta que el muchacho de cabellos en punta, su entrenador no parecía siquiera impresionado, más bien parecía como si él ya supiera lo que el muchacho era capaz de hacer.

Tragó saliva con pesadez.

— Como lo pensé —habló entonces el más bajo del grupo—, lo que hay que mejorar en ti es el cerebro, Kakaroto, nada más.

El pelinegro de cabellos revueltos contrajo el gesto en una mueca de desagrado, sin embargo, como era casi siempre, el muchacho guardó silencio. Entonces, Vegeta se levantó de su asiento y con ambas manos aún firmemente cruzadas en su pecho comentó.

— Es una lástima que solo se permita un ganador, de no ser así, ambos hubieran ganado los juegos incluso con los ojos cerrados.

Chichi entonces sintió cierto pesar justo en medio de su pecho.

— Verlos a ustedes dos competir entre ambos, será todo un espectáculo para todos los espectadores, ¿verdad? —Dijo entonces.

La pelinegra pegó sus ojos en el rostro de Goku, este le devolvió la mirada. Entonces lo supo con certeza, si quería ganar los juegos, aquel muchacho pelinegro, con el que se había sentido completamente segura en la inauguración, debía ser eliminado de los primeros, de no ser así, debía darse por muerta… Aunque quizá, siempre lo había estado, desde que Goku hizo la gran hazaña de ofrecerse como voluntario por Davie.

Y había otro problema, un problema que ella no había pensado hasta entonces, ¿sería capaz de matarlo?, ¿después del gran favor que le hizo?, ¿de estar en deuda con él?, ¿lo haría, lo mataría?... Debía esperar el momento, porque como lo dijo Vegeta, solo uno podría ganar y estaba claro que ambos le darían un espectáculo a todos los de la Región Central. Porque para eso estaban ahí, muy a su pesar.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola!, ¿hay alguien por ahí? _

_¡Joder!, lamento tanto mi demora, en serio no había podido avanzar mucho, la universidad me tenía con los nervios de punta, tuve exámenes toda la semana anterior y no había tenido tiempo de meterme a la computadora a escribir, solo lo hacía para estudiar y aquello fue una tortura para mi como no sabéis. _

_Pero bueno, estoy de vuelta y con esta semana un poco más despejada, así que decidí rápidamente ponerme a escribir y traerles este nuevo capítulo de esta historia que me tiene completamente inspirada, no sé si es porque trata de una de mis parejas favoritas o porque con solo imaginarme a Goku hace que se me acelere el corazón. _

_Pues, aquí ha aparecido Vegeta y con esto se han abierto nuevas interrogantes, ¿verdad?, digo, ¿por qué Vegeta le dice Kakaroto a Goku si esto es un universo alternativo y por lo tanto no existen los Sayayin?, ¿o quizá sí existan? Pues los dejaré con la interrogantes por un tiempo, lo lamento, pero es mejor mantenerlas en suspenso. _

_OK, quería decirles hace un tiempo que está historia está dividida en tres partes, es decir que esta es una de las partes de la historia y luego las otros dos serán escritas en otros fanfic, quería compartirlo con ustedes. _

_**¡Muchisímas gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios en Review's!, La historia sigue en pie siempre y cuando ustedes lo quieran así. **  
_

_**Háganme feliz con un comentario comentando qué les parece la historia, ¿si? Bueno, un saludo especial a todas aquellas lectoras que siguen la historia capítulo a capítulo, gracias por los Follow's y Favorites, ¡gracias!, espero y les guste este capítulo.**_

_Saludos. Espero haya sido de su agrado leer este. _

**_¿Review's? No cuesta nada, digan que sí :) _**

_SonEmiliaMalfoy_


End file.
